When the Elegant Meets the Magically Talented
by Kasket
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise have been 'randomly' selected to study one school year at Ouran Privet Academy to observe muggles in their natural surrounding. But what would be made of this trip when they meet the handsome Host club?
1. And the Madness Begins!

Chapter Title:Let the Madness Begin!!!!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter or Ouran High. But if I did there would be a WHOLE lot of slash going on.

Warnings-probably language and mild sexual themes, and SLASH (if you don't like slash please don't read: You HAVE been WARN) but other then that, ok!

Pairing-You'll see it's a surprise. But you can probably guess. But there is BOTH HET and SLASH pairings

Let the story began!!!!!!

* * *

"Reddoesporontus" Hermione said with precision making sure all her words were pronounced correctly avoiding any mishaps that might give away their true identity. Harry cleared his throat of the funny tingling sensation the spell gave.

"Ok, try speaking now." Harry gave Hermione questioning look. Shouldn't he know how to speak after fifth teen years of living?

"Don't look at me like that Harry, you know what I mean. Don't get smart with me!" Harry silently chuckled inside his head, of course, he should have known Hermione would say something like that; she is the brightest witch of their age.

Well, at least she was at Hogwarts. At this exact moment, they were sitting in the office of Suoh-Sensei at Ouran High Privet Academy.

Apparently, six students from Hogwarts were 'randomly' chosen to reside at Ouran Academy for a school year, observing muggles in their natural environment. Dumbledore made this trip sound like a science exploration or experiment.

Anyway, here he was seating in the office with Hermione, Ron, Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

"Hello" Hermione face lit up as she congratulated herself for getting the spell right. "What the bloody hell did you just say Harry?" Ron cursed loudly, giving Harry the signal for the spell actually working.

"Ronald, if you must know, I placed a translation spell on Harry, so he can speak Japanese and communicate with others at this school. And no swearing." Hermione lightly smacked Ron on top of the head causing him to wince at the slight pain resting on top of his head.

"Shut the hell up! You three are giving me a headache." Malfoy said in a threat as he rubbed his temples hoping that the headache that he developed from the troublesome trio would soon subside. Hermione glared at Malfoy before turning around to place the translation spell on Ron.

"Maybe, you should close your ears then, Malfoy, and you wouldn't hear anything. " Malfoy stared blankly at Harry for the charm had taken no effect on him as it had Hermione and Ron.

Harry cheeks turned a deep red at the realization of Malfoy not being able to understand him.

Malfoy snapped his fingers, immediately did Pansy rushed over to Draco with his wand. Draco roughly snapped his wand from her small fragile looking hands. "Reddoesporontus" Draco smirked at Harry, as a way of recomposing himself from the idiot look he gave Harry moments ago.

________________________________________

Kyouya Ootori sat in English class with a blank bored expression on his face, but deep down, he was enjoying the lecture on vowels.

In front of him was Tamaki, hunched over with a pencil that was moving at the speed of sound, but Kyouya knew better than to think the blonde was actually taking notes.

He probably was doodling some picture of himself and his "precious daughter" Haruhi walking on the beach hand in hand. A minute later, Kyouya looked down at his desk finding a picture of Tamaki and Haruhi walking on the beach hand in hand with scribble hearts and the words in bold '**DADDY AND HIS PRECIOUS DAUGHTER'**.

Kyouya shook his head. _Too predictable_, he thought to himself. Honestly, sometimes Kyouya didn't know what the heck was going on the head of the idiotic blonde. Daddies didn't go around holding hands and grabbing their daughters all the time.

Well, then again Tamaki never really had been in a family setting before the Host club. Host Club had become his family.

Lost in thought, Kyouya didn't notice a first year by the name Takahashi Airi entering the room and handing Yoshida-sensei, their English professor, of course, a letter.

Yoshida-sensei stopped in mid-sentence reading the note that was handed to him. Finally, he looked up from his intense reading and locked eyes with Kyouya. "Ootori-San, you are needed by Suoh-Sensei."

Tamaki glanced up at Kyouya wondering what his father would want with him. Tamaki's gaze followed Kyouya until the only thing preventing him from seeing his best friend was a door.

________________________________________

Kyouya finally reached the office and was welcome by the schools secretary Ishikawa Mei. "Why, Kyo-Chan, just in time! Suoh-Sensei is waiting for you in his office." Kyouya put on his poker face, ready for any responsibility Tamaki's father might be entrusting him with.

"Well thank you very much. I'll be assuming that you'll be buying next's week issue of the club's magazine." The brunette woman face glowed as next week's issue was mention. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Kyouya waltzed pass the secretary to the office of Suoh-Sensei. He knocked on the door before waiting a few seconds. "Come in"

________________________________________

Ron glanced at the stranger the stood before them. He gave a creepy and arrogant impression, if he was a wizard; Ron would not doubt that he would be able to hex someone within a short second.

He also most reminded him of Professor Snape. Ron shuddered at the thought of being around another Snape, who happened to be around age.

For a second, the unknown male glimpsed at him causing Ron to coward before him and look down at his lap. _Maybe this trip will give me a confidence boost or something; I'm going to bloody well need it._ Ron made a mental note of this.

"Ah, Kyouya, well, I would like for you to meet Potter Harry right here standing in front of me."

Suoh-sensei said as he directed Kyouya's gaze to the person infront of him. "Granger Hermione to the left of him, Weasley Ronald, Malfoy Draco next to him, Parkinson Pansy, and Zabini Blaise." Kyouya bowed politely and the other did the same.

"This is Kyouya Ootori; he's the class president for the second years and vice president of the Host club. He will be showing you each to your classes." Suoh-Sensei turned towards the dark hair male who Ron now will call Kyouya-Senpai.

"Kyouya, I would like for you to escort these students to class. Granger, Potter, Weasley, and Malfoy will be placed in room 1A while Parkinson and Zabini will occupy room 1D, Thank you."

Kyouya bowed again before looking at the strange exchange students before him, before saying: "All right, if you all would be so kind as to follow me."

Ron was among the first to stand up and exit the room in fear for the demon king (which he had now named Kyouya-Senpai) exploding wrath to surface. He feared that the similarities to Snape went furthur than just looks and that Kyouya would be as temperamental as he is if orders were not followed.

* * *

Author note: Well, How was that for my first crossover? Did you like it, did you hate it, and are you confused? Just let me know by reviewing. Also this story wasn't originally mine (the idea, not the words, I don't plagiarize) I got the inspiration from Alla-Aku2 who's currently writing Japanese Vacation. It is a must read and a very humorous story.


	2. Need of Attention

Chapter Title:Need Some Attention?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter or Ouran High. But if I did there would be a WHOLE lot of slash going on.

Warnings-probably language and mild sexual themes, and SLASH (if you don't like slash please don't read: You HAVE been WARN) but other then that, ok!

Pairing-You'll see it's a surprise. But you can probably guess. But there is BOTH HET and SLASH pairings

For the moment you all have been waiting for, on with the show!!!!!

* * *

_Another arrogant, full of himself jerk_, this was Hermione's first impression of Kyouya Ootori.

His presence nearly screamed it, and if that wasn't enough, she could count on the fact that Ron had that 'I just wet the bed' look when Kyouya-Senpai walked into the room.

He reminded her somewhat of Malfoy. He would definitely be a Slytherin at Hogwarts.

"I believe this is your stop, Parkinson Pansy and Zabini Blaise."

Pansy's once before smug look turned into what looked like fear as to contrast with Blaise who stood there with an empty facial expression.

Hermione was grateful that she didn't have class with those two, if only Malfoy would have joined them, it would have been perfect.

Hermione watched as Kyouya lead Pansy and Blaise into classroom 1D. Minutes later, he came back out.

He closed the door and slightly pushed up his glasses that were sitting on the bridge of his nose. He didn't even take a second glance at the trio plus Malfoy before walking ahead of the group.

"I will be waiting for you by the classroom after classes are over, so I can escort you to lunch and give you a tour around the school. You'll be in classroom with Fujioka Haruhi and the Hittachin twins who are also a part of the host club."

Hermione felt that comment was more directed towards her by the way Ootori-San looked at her with a strange persuasive gaze.

Was he expecting her to join the host club? What was the Host club anyway?

She didn't remember reading about the Host club in the course manual.

Maybe it was so unimportant that she skipped over the information because it wasn't pertaining to academics or leadership skills.

"Classroom 1A"

* * *

Harry stepped into the classroom nervously.

Apparently the classroom had never seen people from England before, from the way the room went dead silent and all eyes landed on him. He sighed to himself. Nothing ever changes.

This would be like Hogwarts all over again except he had five other people to share the discomfort with.

"Ah, the new foreign students, well you can address me as Hiroshima-Sensei. I'll be teaching you for the year. Would you like to tell the class your names?"

Hermione stepped forward first, "I'm Granger Hermione, while next to me is Weasley Ronald, and on the other side of me is Potter Harry."

Ron face was turning a rose like red from embarrassment. Of what, Harry didn't have a clue.

Everyone eyes shifted to only Malfoy seeing as Hermione forgotten to say his name.

Malfoy quietly glared at Hermione knowing that she did that on purpose. "Malfoy Draco" Draco mumbled inaudibly. Hiroshima-Sensei put a hand to her ear indicating that she didn't hear him.

"What was that again?" Malfoy huffed in annoyance before responding again a little louder, "Malfoy Draco"

Hiroshima-Sensei smiled as she clapped her hands before turning to the class.

"Granger-Chan, you'll be sitting by Fujioka-Kun over there, Malfoy-kun, you can sit in that corner in the back by the window, Weasley-kun, and you can sit in that seat in between the twins, and Potter-kun you can sit right here in front of me."

Potter groan mentally at the fact that he had to sit dead center front of the classroom.

He spotted Hermione sitting by a brunette feminine looking male who he had presumed to be Fujioka, as the teacher announced and whom the dark hair male, who name escapes Harry, mentioned earlier, Hermione looks pissed probably because he was is plain view of the teacher and therefore will probably attain more knowledge.

Which was not true, he'll be probably attaining a detention for sleeping in class, but never knowledge.

* * *

Ron looked on both sides of him to find two red hair males who look very identical.

They somewhat reminded him of Fred and George, and if they had the same personality of Fred and George, he was going to be in a load of trouble.

First, he found a Professor Snape at this school, not a Fred and George.

Suddenly, he had a set of twins scrutinizing him close up; he could practically feel their warm breath on his neck causing his hair to stand on ends.

Darn him and his big mind! Ron decided to ignore their stares and focus on what the teacher was saying.

"Hey Kaoru!" One twin whispered over Ron's desk. "Yeah" The other one replied with the same smirk that resembled his brothers. _Just ignore them, they are two brothers who are bored with class and want to talk to each other. _At least that was what Ron wanted it to be.

"What do you think about the new transfer student, you know, the one with the ginger hair?"

Uh-oh, now Ron knew they were doing this on purpose to bother him.

"He's pretty cute." What the bloody hell? Did one of them just say he's cute? A crimson blush began to travel along his cheeks. Ron thought he was going to have heart failure in the middle of class.

"He is hhmmm…maybe he could join in on our brotherly love act. A threesome wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he'll enjoy punishment games as much as you do."

Next thing Ron knows, he's choking on his own spit.

Hiroshima-Sensei turns around and looks at Ron. "Is something wrong Weasley –kun?" His blush was turning redder.

It's his first day of school and he already embarrassed himself. "No, everything is alright Hiroshima-Sensei."

Hiroshima-Sensei looked suspiciously at Ron before returning her attention back to the class.

Harry and Hermione continued to stare at Ron curiously wondering what had caused him to make such a noise. Ron lowered his head pretending to take notes.

Ron sighed to himself.

This will be a long year.

* * *

The bell rung signaling that they could be release from the jail cell.

Draco did more work than work he would do for Professor Snape in a school year. As Kyouya promised, he was outside the classroom waiting for them.

Draco walked out of the classroom and right pass Kyouya without acknowledging him or anything.

"And where are you going Malfoy-San, I believe you are supposed to wait until I escort you to the cafeteria."

Draco whipped around sneering at Kyouya who had that same stubborn glint in his eyes.

"I don't need help getting to the cafeteria. Especially from someone like you"

Hermione, Harry, and Ron stared opened mouth at Draco almost expecting the 'M' word to fly out of his mouth and blow their cover.

Without another word, he spun his heel and walked away. Kyouya only smirked.

"Ok then, that is understandable, but if you are going somewhere without help you could at least go the right way instead of opposite side of where the cafeteria is." Draco cursed silently to himself.

Apparently this Kyouya person was going to be difficult. Then again, Malfoy's never backed down from a challenge.

* * *

The dark hair male was escorting them to the cafeteria. From what Pansy could see, Draco Malfoy was not pleased.

She didn't know what could cause the young blonde to be in a foul mood, maybe something happened in class. She couldn't blame him.

She didn't want to be here either.

There weren't any girls to socialize with because she sure as hell wasn't going to talk to mud blood Granger or any of those filthy muggles.

She already scared off two girls trying to be friendly with her. Then again this was a time where she could spend time with her Drakie- Poo.

"Drakie-Poo, do you want to tell your little flower something?" She cooed as they reached the cafeteria, slinging her arms around his waist as a gesture to the other girls that Draco was taken.

"Here is the cafeteria. Don't be afraid to find me if you have questions or need directions."

Kyouya-Senpai glared at her Drakie-Poo as if that statement was for him. Drakie-Poo stared back at him showing Kyouya-Senpai that he wasn't afraid of him.

Draco unlinked her arms, and then snapped his fingers. "That table over there." He was definitely angry.

She doesn't like Ootori Kyouya. He has now made her hate list.

_No one upsets my Drakie-Poo. _She thought.

* * *

Author's Note-Wow, took me hours to write this. I especially loved writing Ron and the twins scene. Poor Ron…can't escape a set of twins for nothing. Well, I hoped that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Don't worry, Tamaki, Hunny-Senpai, and Mori-Senpai are coming soon!!! Next chapter starts in Haruhi POV, so we can figure out what's in her head. Wow, thanks to all those who favorite, reviewed, and subscribed(AnimeFreak2468, HappyGirl282, Heart of Flaming Ice, LovelyLittleAngel144, Serena Goodkey, aeon-mistress, Mon Chardonneret, Yoru Hana1, HufflePuff96 and primaaryet). It means a lot and helps me write faster than I'm already writing. *passes out cyber cookies*

**Review Time**

**I always wanted to review comments these way, finally, the time has come. **

HappyGirl282- *blushes* Thanks, but I'm pretty sure there are better readers than me. And Thanks for helping me with the title. You're the best ever. *hugs* Thanks, I tried really hard to capture each character personality as best as I can. But there is still a lot to be written, so we will see. And don't threaten me, you haven't updated your story yet.

LovelyLittleAngel144- Thanks, Trust me the more interesting parts and pairings are yet to come. I will continue to write and update. *gives you a cyber cookie*

Serena Goodkey- I know, when I found out you can do crossovers on this baby (fanfiction), inspiration hit me. And next thing you know, I'm typing away on the keyboard. Don't worry, I plan on writing! *gives you a cyber cookie*


	3. New Friends, Problems, and Hosts

Chapter Title:New Friends, Problems, and Host

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter or Ouran High. But if I did there would be a WHOLE lot of slash going on.

Warnings-probably language and mild sexual themes, and SLASH (if you don't like slash please don't read: You HAVE been WARNED) but other then that, ok!

Pairing-You'll see it's a surprise. But you can probably guess. But there is BOTH HET and SLASH pairings

**_IMPORTANT NOTE: I really need someone to Beta read for me. If anyone is interested let me now!!!_**

Enough with the rambling!!!!!!

* * *

"Hello, I'm Fujioka Haruhi. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Haruhi extended her hand across the table to the trio sitting at a round table. Hermione grabbed her hand shaking it lightly. "Of course, would you like to sit?"

Haruhi found herself smiling at the request.

Finally, some normal people she could relate to. She was getting tired of putting up with Tamaki, the Host, and this eccentric school.

Maybe she'll become friends with these normal people, hang out in normal places, doing normal things.

"Sure" Haruhi took a seat next to whom she thought was the boy named Harry. "Are you all enjoying Ouran so far?"

Ron nodded his head, for he had some food in his mouth and didn't want to embarrass himself again.

Hermione grinned extensively showing that she did. "The school is nice except for the constant staring" Harry pointed out truthfully.

"Yeah, it can be a little overwhelming. I remember when it was me."

"You?" A light blush appeared on her face.

"Yeah, I was new to the whole rich school thing and all." Just as she said that the twins appeared.

* * *

"Well, who do we have here?" Hikaru said.

"We have Haruhi and three strangers." Kaoru answered to Hikaru questions.

"Well, I'm trying to get to know them if you don't mind. And it's rude to call them strangers. Go get some manners." Haruhi snapped bitterly.

Then Kaoru made a sad pitiful expression pretending to be hurt.

Kaoru threw himself unto his twin brother obviously distress by that fact that they were insulted by Haruhi.

"Oh Hikaru, my feelings are hurt, isn't there something you can do?" Hikaru took a hold of Kaoru chin bringing his face closer to Hikaru's.

"Don't be sad Kaoru! Remember the only thing could make you smile, happy, or cry is me."

As soon, as Hikaru said the line, a crowd of girls started cheering widely.

A few girls even fainted.

Haruhi rolled her eyes knowing this routine happens everyday, but knew that the trio would need time adjusting to this act the twins put on.

The twins stopped their act and took a seat to find three foreign students flabbergasted. "Yo…you...you….that's…uh...BLOODY HELL!" Ron managed to say.

The twins smirked at the blushing red-head.

Since each twin was on either side of a wide eyed Ron, Hikaru chucked an arm around Ron's right as Kaoru did the same with the left.

They both scrutinized the ginger hair male before coming up with a verdict. "Ron-Chan!" They both said simultaneously**_._**

* * *

Draco stared with pure hatred at how the trio let the muggles fond all over them.

It was disgusting and Draco himself wouldn't let no muggle even breathe his or her breath on his neck.

"Get that stupid frown off your face; we're going to be here for a while, so we might as well enjoy at least one thing around here."

Blaise spoke for the first time today, if Draco remembered. "No!" Draco crossed his arms and pouted like a little child.

"I don't think you're angry about being surrounded by muggles, but the fact that you're scared that you might befriend one and upset your father, but you're concealing it with anger."

Blaise concluded, not taking his eyes off the book he was intensely read.

Draco mood became even fouler at the fact that he was read like a book.

* * *

"Hermione, do we have to go with you?" Ron whined after climbing three fleets of stairs. "Of course we have to Ron, we were invited, and we're just being polite as to visit their club."

Harry knew that was a lie. Hermione probably read the whole course description manual and probably accidently skipped over the Host club section.

If Hermione knew what the Host club was about she would have sign himself, Ron and Harry up immediately or use an excuse as to why they couldn't come.

Naturally, Hermione was curious.

He too was curious to find out about this Host club.

The reached the third music and stood outside for a moment. Harry grasped onto the knob and twisted letting petal of roses float out of the door.

Harry swatted at the petal of roses flying into his vision.

"Hello beautiful maiden, why that dress makes to look like a goddess, so therefore I shall worship you like angels are suppose to."

A young blonde grabbed Hermione by her hand and kissed it softly.

Hermione blood ran cold and a slight blush began to appear.

Who was this guy?

And why was he touching her?

Hermione couldn't sit back and get molested by this guy, so she did the first thing she could think of.

She punched him.

Very Hard.

The blonde male went flying to the floor.

"How dare you touch me like that? You…you…Womanizing Pervert!" Hermione screamed at him.

Harry and Ron stood there amazing at the scene failing to prevent themselves from laughing.

Tamaki picked himself from the floor and scurried into his emo corner.

"I'm…a pervert." He faintly muttered to himself.

Kyouya pushed through the group making his way over to the trio.

"Ah Granger-San, I'm so sorry, you'll have to excuse him; Tamaki acts like that with all lady costumers. That's the purpose of the Host club."

Hermione looked at Kyouya suspiciously before asking, "What is the purpose of the Host club?" Tamaki quickly recover from his short lived depression.

Suddenly, the lights cut off and the spot light shined down on Tamaki enhancing his beautiful looks.

"I glad you asked that, you see, Ouran Privet Academy is define by one, prestigious families, and two, wealth. And prosperous people have time on their hands. Therefore, this Ouran Host Club is about these handsome guys that have time giving hospitality to these lovely ladies who also have time and profit off of them. It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school." The lights cut back on.

Harry stared back at Ron whose facial expression resembled his.

Confused

Hermione rolled her eyes at Tamaki.

"First of all, I asked Kyouya-senpai and second, you should have let him speak because the way you put it makes your club seem shallow."

Tears began to build within Tamaki eyes.

"Mommy, someone is being mean to me!" Tamaki latched himself unto Kyouya hoping for some sympathy.

"She does have a point Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi chimed.

Tamaki looked horrified as he dizzily trotted about the room. "Even my own Haruhi turned against me."

Haruhi sighed trying her best to ignore Tamaki's rambling.

"It's nice to see you made it." Kyouya only smirked as he pushed up his glasses.

"As I predicted correctly, you showed up Granger-san. Let me introduce you to our Host. This blonde is Tamaki, he's our princely type, The twins are the devil type who perform brotherly love acts, the child-like blonde along with the stoic tall guy is Hunny-senpai the boy Lolita and Mori-senpai the strong silent type, and last but not least is our newest member, Haruhi the natural." Ron took a good look around.

"What? So is this place a chick pick up? If so, Hermione will definitely not…"

Hermione smacked Ron in the stomach indicating that he should close his mouth. Ron doubled over in pain whimpering at the pain Hermione caused him.

"I can take care of it myself Ronald." Ron scowled at the sound of his full first name.

"No Weasley-San, I believe I've confused you. The Host club purpose is to entertain ladies." Ron nodded his head finally getting the concept.

Kyouya opened his little black book and clicked his pen.

"Granger-San, who would you like as a host?"

* * *

Author's Note: A cute little chapter I wrote. Will Hermione going the Host club? Will anyone stop teasing Tamaki? Will Draco ever learn to like muggles? Will the rabbit get his Trix back? Will these questions ever end? Tune in for the next Chapter of WEMMT (When Elegant Meets the Magically Talanted) Speaking of Trix Rabbit, ok, it is HIS cereal so why can't he get any of it. Sometimes that pisses me off, if I were one of those children he would have gotten his Trix a long time ago. Thanks to all who reviewed, subscribe, and favorite! (I would put all the names but there was too many.)

**Review**

Happygirl282: Well, you're alive, that is what counts! I just thought that the twins were like Fred and George, so therefore they must torture Ron's soul. Draco and Kyouya well…no explanation need, they both feel the need to be in control of a situation. Thanks *blushes*

AnimeFreak2468: Thanks, don't worry there's more. I have planned 8 chapters so far, so still planning. Trust me, the more interesting stuff is yet too come yet!

Hmob1994: Thanks! *blushes* Well, I tried capturing each character the way they are suppose to be. As for pairings…they are very odd. I was talking to a friend and she was telling me how odd my pairings were, but there is a special reason for each couple.

LovelyLittleAngel144: I loved writing that scene. To me it seem like it was something the might do. I'm glad you enjoyed reading it.

AKITO. At The Disco: Thanks, I will continue to update.

kamiam714: Thanks, I know what you mean by the low supply of Ouran High/Harry Potter, I wished there were more of them too.

book lover marianne: Thanks, poor Ron, now he has two sets of twins that like to torture him now.

rasplayer: Thanks, if you keep reading there will be a lot more interesting things to come.

Serena Goodkey: It does seem like her, but she better be fearful of the wrath of Kyouya!

loretta537: Well thanks, hope to keep it that way.


	4. Distracted!

Chapter Title: Distracted

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter or Ouran High. But if I did there would be a WHOLE lot of slash going on.

Warnings-probably language and mild sexual themes, and SLASH (if you don't like slash please don't read: You HAVE been WARNED) but other then that, ok!

Pairing-You'll see it's a surprise. But you can probably guess. But there is BOTH HET and SLASH pairings

A/N: Sorry, Sorry, I know it's been awhile. To be truthful, I was finished with this story a long time ago, but now I have a Beta-reader Raye-sama and I was waiting for her to send the chapter back. I promise to update faster. Don't be upset!

Here it goes!!!!!!

* * *

3 Days later

Hermione skipped along the hall way heading to the Host club.

She only agreed to join it was because her host was very nice and they got along very well.

Hermione blushed at the thought of her host. Hermione even found herself crushing on him, but he'd never know.

Haruhi was very cute even though he had girlish features.

Hermione turned the corner and spotted Pansy Parkinson standing in the door way of the Host club. Hermione decided to wait a few minute before entering after Pansy.

* * *

Pansy stood in front of the door of the third music room, oblivious to Hermione watching her.

Kyouya was going to pay for making her Drakie-Poo all upset and everything.

She would have done something earlier about it but she was clogged with so much homework.

Now, that she had the time, she was going to straighten this Kyouya out once and for all.

She opened the door and was assaulted with rose petals much to her confusion. Why would rose petals be flying out of a room?

"Hello my winged creature from Heaven, what brings you here oh divine one."

Pansy founded herself staring into hypnotizing deep cerulean orbs that allowed the spot light to reflect them as purple.

Pansy shook herself out of the spell she was caught under. She was here for one reason only!

"Drop Dead" Pansy commanded.

The blonde looked flabbergasted and back away slowly with wide eyes and pointed a shaken finger at her. "Mommy, it's another mean one." He cried.

Pansy stared at the idiot that stood before her. _Did he just call for his mommy?_

That seemed to be the only thought that occupied her mind. Pansy stared blankly at the idiotic upperclassman for a moment before replacing her expression with a glare.

No time for distractions.

Then moments later, Kyouya stood directly in front of her grinning. She scanned Kyouya with the same smirk she gave to people she disliked. She was determined to wipe that greasy grin off his face.

"Ah, Parkinson-San didn't expect you to be coming (1). What brings you here to the Host club?"

"I didn't come here to be molested by some pervert. Next time, keep the dog on his leash or I just might call to pound." Kyouya grin only grew wider. Wait, why wasn't he cowering before her? The blonde from earlier only quivered more and fainted from the insults.

"Pansy-Chan!" A high-pitched yelled burst through the air and before Pansy could say quidditch say was tackled to the ground.

"WHAT THE HE…." Pansy stopped herself from yell when she looked up at the cute seven year old child sitting on her.

"Hi Pansy-Chan, I'm Hunny, do you want to play with me and Usa-Chan! "

_I can't yell at this cute kid. _Pansy was cruel, but not cruel enough to yell at an innocent child.

"Ummm…sure, kid" Hunny bounced up into the air taking Pansy by her hand dragging her forcefully to the desert table.

Kyouya could only smirk. Not even Pansy can turned a cute innocent kid. That was one least problem he had to deal with.

Kyouya opened his little black book and found the words that were written from a week ago.

_Name: Parkingson Pansy _

_ Host: HaniozukaMitsukuni/ Morinozuka Takashi _

* * *

A week later

Blaise sat contently in the library reading the Mike-Neko Holmes series. Blaise put down the book as he sighed to himself. This was completely pointless.

She would never love him back if he sat in this library hiding from her all day.

Yes, it's true; Blaise fell in love with someone after being at Ouran for a week. Her name, he would never tell. He couldn't even admit it to himself out loud.

Wow, was she beautiful in his eye sight. The way she gracefully walked pass him. When she walked pass him her perfume scent would still lingered with him, almost suffocating him until he can't breathe. Somehow being unable to breathe gave him a wonderful feeling.

They way she would pout if she wanted something. How he wanted to… "Hello" Blaise mind went blank as he stared into chestnut brown eyes. Why wasn't this girl in normal uniform?

"How come you're not in proper uniform?" The brown hair girl frowned; obviously the guy didn't have manners enough to know that he should at least greet her back.

"If you must know this is the outfit the girls wear from first Uki Doki Memorial video game. I haven't worn this in a long time! Wait until tomorrow; I'm going to dress like Suzumiya Haruhi! Shush! You can't tell anyone, it's going to be a surprise." Blaise frowned.

She's an…otaku.

* * *

_Where could that girl have gone too? _Draco let out frustrated growled mainly upset because he couldn't find Pansy! Where was he going in the first place?

He checked all the possible places she could be. Why wasn't she in one of them? Come to think about, she had been mysteriously disappearing for the past few days? As Draco was coming down the hall; he spotted an Ootori Kyouya leaning against wall scribbling away in a black note book.

Kyouya looked up from his writing to find Draco standing clueless in the middle of the hall.

"Are you lost Draco-San?" Draco Malfoy looked away preventing himself from blushing. Malfoys didn't blush!

"No, I was looking for Pansy actually by a chance you would know where she's at." Kyouya looked up at Draco; the guy couldn't even keep up with his own girlfriend.

"Yes, now that I mention she's in that room two doors the Host Club." Draco stalked past him.

A club? Meaning that she was with a group of people. She has to socialize with those people in the club. She had to socialize with filthy _muggles_.

Draco forcefully opened the door. He couldn't help, but growl the word.

"Pansy"

* * *

At that moment, Pansy stopped laughing with the other girls at Hunny, who was trying to get a piece of cake off his nose. Pansy immediately stood up. She was in for it.

"Drakie-Poo…um...what are you doing here?" Draco had came full speed towards her. "What the hell you are doing here? Betraying me in the back, you malicious witch! " Pansy looked down at her shoes scuffing them on the floor ashamed that she had been caught.

"No, Draco it isn't what it seems like!" She pleaded Draco took a painful grip on her wrist dragging her towards the door. "You're coming with me, you filthy slut! I can't believe you actually had a descent conversation with these things. " Draco stopped abruptly.

"You're not taking Pansy-Chan anywhere!" Hunny stood in the way of Draco. _Oh-no, _Pansy wasn't going to let some seventeen year old guy who looks like a 4 year-old kid try to stop Draco.

"It is okay, Hunny-senpai. Just please go back to eating your cake." Pansy had never felt so humiliated before.

Her lips started trembling as she fought back the tears that were threatening to escape. "No Pansy-Chan, this guy just insulted you!" Draco laughed rudely, oblivious to the fact that Hunny could end up sending him to the hospital with a nub to come back with.

Draco turned to Pansy. "You're going to let this thing defend you. You're more deplorable than I thought." At that moment Mori stood behind Hunny causing Draco coward before them.

Water splash upon Draco slicked back hair.

"Excuse me sir, I couldn't help but overhear you degrade this sweet angel of mercy. If you're not going to be nice and treat this lady with the type respect she deserve; I'm afraid you'll have to leave." Tamaki, the Host club president, said.

He wasn't the all smiles idiot Pansy recognized

They all were defending her. No one has ever done such a kind thing for her like this.

Pansy was stunned. Draco glared at Pansy before rushing out of the room, even though the Host stood up for her, she still felt her soul decaying.

* * *

Kyouya was going to have to remember to send some flowers to Miss Pansy Parking-San for the tribulation she faced at the Host Club yesterday.

That Draco Malfoy needed to be taught a lesson about manner. Kyouya balled his fist up at the thought of yesterday. It was official.

Draco Malfoy was going down.

* * *

**Reviews**

Diane: I know, I wanted Hermione to be a little scary in this story.

InuyishaNarkitaUmi: Thanks!!! *hugs* I missed you a lot too!!! We should get together and write fanfics and… I would say watch gravitation but I made a vow not to watch yaoi until Pentecost Sunday. *pout* But it's worth it. Don't worry, It will keep coming in

HappyGirl282: Well, I'm glad you had a pleasant day from turning on the computer. Thanks, I'm surprised that they are still in character which is good. That's the main thing I'm worried about. DOWN WITH KIDS!!!!!

AnimeFreak2468: Thanks, I loved writing that part. And plus Tamaki needs to be taught a lesson about touching girls but if he touched me, I wouldn't mind…*cough cough* Um…lovely weather it is, don't you think?

book lover marianne: You selfish kid, you're the reason the Trix rabbit is EMO!!!! You angelic fiend! The reason he has no factory to eat his cereal because he's too busy trying to get cereal to make it, but YOU won't let him. He can't get no cereal because You want to steal the cereal from him. Lol, love you but you're wrong.

Stormshadow13: Thanks, I'm glad you like the story vey much. HHMMM…*thinks* I've been thinking of ways I could put Nekozawa in the story, but no good ideas have came to me. Maybe you could help me with that. I'll be honored.

kamiam714: Ruby or Kami…oh my, I'm bad at making decision, now I'm going to be debating on which one. Rubies are shiny but Kami makes me think of DBZ (Which totally rocks). I'm in between a rock and a hard place. Lol, don't be surprised if I switch it up. BTW, you can call my Jessie or Jazzy it doesn't matter. Yeah, I flipped the tables around, that's how cool I am!

charm2999: Thanks, I can't wait to write more!


	5. No Need to Be Sorry

It was after Host club hours and all was gone, except Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai, and Pansy herself.

Kyouya was gracious enough to let her stay in his office until the last costumer left the room. Pansy didn't know why she was still here.

She betrayed the only one she loved. She snuck behind his back to socialize with muggles. How could she condescend herself to talking to filthy muggles?

He was right.

She was a traitor.

These muggles would fade away, but when all will be gone, only Draco will be standing there. She wasn't too sure now, that he'll be there anymore.

How could she let herself be pulled in by a little kid?

What the hell was wrong with her?

"It's okay, Pansy-Chan, you don't have to beat yourself up. He doesn't deserve you. After all, it wasn't your fault that Draco needs to be taught something, but judging by Kyo-Chan's reaction to the situation. I feel Draco will be in for a rude awakening."

Pansy was shocked. Was the Host club really willing to risk their nice guy façade, just for one girl like her?

"You really care that much for someone like me? Even if those things he said were true?"

Mori passionately gazed into Pansy eyes as if he were looking into her soul.

"We know who the bad guys are by looking at them." Suddenly, a realization dawned on Pansy as stared out the window into beautiful orange sunset.

She figured out the purpose of the Host club. Even with the corny speeches and wacky activities, there was something more.

Pansy looked at the reflection staring back at her in the window and found it smiling at her.

* * *

Hermione walked into the mansion replaying the images of what happened at the Host club. Somewhere deep inside she felt some pity for Pansy.

"Hey Mione' , had fun at the Host club?" Ron asked. Surprisingly he was in a good mood. Ever since he met the twins, he has determined that his life was a spiraling chasm.

"Ok" Hermione kept her tone quiet. She couldn't get the words out her head. "Did something happen to you at the Host club?" Harry asked cautiously.

He knew something was bothering his friend.

"Someone did something to you? I bet it was those bloody twins!" An enraged Ron stood up making his way to the door.

Hermione leaped up and pulled Ron away from the door. "No Ronald, nothing happened to me, but Pansy." Ron angry expression vanished.

"Oh, I thought it was something important." Ron shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly taking a seat on the couch as if thirty seconds ago didn't happen.

"What happened to Pansy?" Harry asked.

Hermione went into details of what happened at the Host club.

"Serves her right, she bloody tortured Neville and Parvati." Ron snorted.

"No, she doesn't Ron. Malfoy was unusually cruel to her and no one deserves to be treated as badly as her."

Hermione was angered by Ron insensitivity towards people feelings, but Hermione held her tongue.

She gather her things and left the Grande hall way. What bothered her most about the whole situation were Tamaki's words?

"_Excuse me sir, I couldn't help but overhear you degrade this sweet angel of mercy. If you're not going to be nice and treat this lady with the type respect she deserve; I'm afraid you'll have to leave."_

She never saw such a serious side of Tamaki.

* * *

"Alright class! We will split off into groups for our biology lab!"

Everyone cheers in the class except Harry, well because, working in groups wasn't very exciting, maybe everyone was excited because they saw this as an opportunity to socialize.

"Here are the groups." A groan was released from every student in the room. Harry was right.

"Group 1: Takahashi Airi, Sato Fuiji, and Teng Yoshi, Group 2: Houshakuji Renge, Potter Harry, and Fuijioka Haruhi, Group 3: Malfoy Draco, Granger Hermione, and Kurakano Momoka, Group 4: Hikaru Hittachin, Kaoru Hittachin, and Weasley Ron."

Harry stopped paying attention after Ron name was mention. Speaking of Ron, the poor devil, he would have to deal with the twins. He was like the twins new shiny toy.

Hermione, well her situation, enough said. Hermione's been acting very weird since last night. He heard about the whole Pansy Parkinson story, but Harry thought there was more on the intelligent witch's mind.

"Hello, Potter-San, ready to work together." Haruhi took a seat next to Harry. "We've been talking for weeks, you can call me Harry."

Haruhi grinned at Harry, happy to know that operation: NORMAL was working out well. "Ok, Harry"

"HHHHHHEEEEELLLOOOO, Haruhi and Harry-Kun!"

Harry was surprised at Renge's courage to not dress in school uniform. Haruhi eye began twitching. "New cosplaying outfit" Haruhi asked.

Renge spun around showing off her uniform that wrapped around slender form. "Of course, it's the school uniform the girls wear from 'The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi.'"

Harry became lost for a second. Cosplaying? Melancholy? Susumeya Haruhi? "Susuwho ?"

Renge gasped at the thought of someone not knowing of anime. "Harry, you don't know of Suzumiya Haruhi! Do you know of anime or manga?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. Harry never heard those words a day in his life. "Anime?" Renge grabbed unto Harry for dear life.

"Forget biology! Harry need to know the purpose of anime and manga, for it affects your life as well as mine."

Haruhi twitching became worst as she repeatedly banged her head on the desk. Great, just what she needed, for someone to come along and influence an innocent normal brain.

* * *

"Goodnight dad"

Haruhi said as closed her door. She kneeled beside her bed in front of the photo of her mother.

Haruhi clasped her hands together and closed her eyes.

"Dear mom, it's been a long time since I spoken with you. I hope everything is well in heaven. Down here, nothing much has change.

The only exception would be that we have some new exchange students who I've made friends with.

There's Hermione, she one of the brightest kids in our class; she also is one of my costumers at the Host club.

There is Ron who is constantly badgered by the twins. At least they took their attention off me for a while.

I'm guessing Ron is not a 'pure soul', so he's an easy target.

Lastly, is Harry, he's a very nice guy, he seems normal except for the scar that's shaped like a lighting bolt.

I don't want to be rude and ask him about it. I'll think I wait.

I'm getting sleepy now, mom. I wonder do people sleep in heaven.

I love you and miss your presence beside me. "

Haruhi opened her eyes and climbed into bed. She cut off the night lamp laying there in silence until she lost herself into an unknown stupor called sleep.

* * *

**Review**

*turns up the clubing music*Ok, it's time for the moment everyone loves!!!!! *throws confetti* Porno music/Comment time! Well…not really, but Nat says that line and I love it when she does. You should watch Community Channel on YouTube. Her video are hilarious. Meanwhile, I just starred in my first school play. This made me nervous as heck. I don't know if I want to do drama again. But I'm mostly likely will! On with reviews! Also I'm doing this thing where, whoever reviews will be in a drawing for every chapter that is posted and if you win the drawing you'll get a sneak preview of the next chapter! So if you want a preview, you'll have to review and win!

_HappyGirl282_: I know, I'm sorry about the long update, but you already know the story since I told you! Wait, you still don't know who is Hermione's host after I gave hint in the passage. And I can so resist the charm! I sit on little kids. But I wouldn't sit on Hunny because he would send me to the hospital with my hands coming out if my ears. I'll update sooner.

_AimeFreak2468_: *blushes* Aww, Thanks, it means a lot coming from you. Just for that comment, I'm giving you a preview of chapter six!

_Book lover Marianne_: You know what I'm going to break into your house and steal your Trix cereal. I know your name; all I need is an address. Woah…I take that back that sounds like something a stalker would say.

_Charm2999_: Thanks, you will have to wait until chapter 9 to find that out. But trust me whatever he does to Draco, you would want to happen to you. *hint hint*

_Rowenravenclaw94_: You have three separate reviews, so I'm putting this in one large review. I'm really glad you are enjoying the story. And OF COURSE, there WILL be MORE slash beside Hikaru and Kaoru. I actually planned two slash couples. If you read carefully, you'll probably be able to find out. I'm a total slash whore. I can't help myself. Pansy, she'll bounce back. Oh, I might not speak to firmly on the Blaise thing, there is more to come! *evil laughter* But I'm the one who holds all the secrets!

_Stormshadow13_: Thanks, that idea will help how I can put him in the story! But he won't appear until later in the story! The twins are my favorite as well, then Kyouya, Hunny, and then Tamaki. Nekozawa would be Honorable Mention. It's whole separate category. No worry, Draco got what's coming for him.

_tamzing grace_: I can't wait too. I just have to write the part out. But I know what's going to happen!

_Aeon-mistress_: Thanks…um…Mistress, can I call you that…, I can't wait for you to read the next chapter. It was a pleasure writing it!


	6. Determined to Help or Hurt?

At Ouran's Library

"_Ron-Chan, we're bored." _

_The twins said in union as they poked at random spots on Ron's body._

_Ron bit on his bottom lip and clinched his fist. He hated the name. At first he didn't mind it so much, but when Haruhi told him what the suffix of Chan meant, Ron was not pleased. "Don't call me Ron-Chan." _

"_Why not, Ron-Chan?"_

_The twins cuddled against Ron nuzzling their head in the crook of Ron's neck. "Because I'm not a female nor do it sound pleasing to me." _

_The twin's smug look gave away that the twins weren't letting go of the name. "Ron-Chan, Ron-Chan, Ron-Chan!" They chanted. _

_He would just ignore the twins and maybe, just maybe they would leave him alone._

"_You can't ignore us forever." '__Oh yes, I can!'__ Ron continued to focus on the book that he was pretending to read. He wasn't going to let the twins get to him. Ron had been described with an emotional range of a teaspoon and he needed to keep that title. He needed to stay calm._

"_In this case, we're going to touch you __**all**__ over unless you cooperate."_

_Ron eyes widen. He needed to get away! Ron jerked back which caused him to flip over his chair. "No! Don't do that!"_

_It was too late. _

_The twins got on their knees and began to crawl over Ron._

Ron leaped out of the library chair falling to the ground with a loud thud, too lazy to moving Ron laid there in a peaceful silence.

"I told you it would work Kaoru."Ron inwardly groaned. The twins were everywhere, even when he closed his eyes to sleep they were there with those stupid smirks on their face.

"What are you doing here Kaoru?" The twin frowned.

"I'm Hikaru." Ron sat up and dismissed Hikaru's statement.

"Yeah, Yeah, now what were you doing."

Ron could hear the soft footsteps padding around the corner. "We were bored, and thought we would like see our favorite foreign student."

Roll narrowed his eyes at the blow horn in Hikaru's or Kaoru's, whichever ones, left hand.

"Consider yourself lucky, we could have let you sleep here and get locked alone in the library all night." Ron sighed as brought a hand to his forehead.

"Listen, Hikaru and Kaoru" Both twins frowned before responding, "It is Kaoru and Hikaru."

Ron ignored the comment.

"You guys have been messing with my head since I've came here. I already have a set of twin brothers who love to torture me at home. I don't need it now, what's up with twins? They are all the same. They are just here to torture and confuse people. Is that what you want with me, Kaoru and Hikaru?"

The twins linked arms and walked away from Ron.

"It's Hikaru and Kaoru, you baka!"

Those were the only words said before the twins walked away leaving Ron in an unwanted silence. Ron was afraid he angered the twins. What happened when the twins were upset?

He wondered to himself. _"What the hell did I just do?"_

* * *

_AfterSchool_

"Who is she?"

Blaise looked up at Renge bewildered.

"Wha?"

Blaise cursed himself for sounding so unintelligent, a trait that didn't fit him very well.

"It's so obvious, you're playing with your food and that's the fourth couple you've sighed at since we met up. You are spelling the first letter of her name in your food. That kind of looks like a 'R' from where I am sitting. Off topic! So, who is she?"

Renge sat back in her seat smirking at a stun Blaise. He couldn't possibly tell her. He had a hard time admitting to himself that he like Ms. Anonymous, so much so that he had to come up with an alias so he wouldn't be reminded, even in his thoughts.

"Um…I can't tell you."

Blaise looked away, afraid to look into the eyes of the girl in front of him. He thanked the heavens for the dark complexion that concealed his blush.

"That's understandable, it might be embarrassing, but you need to confess to her."

Blaise nearly fell out of his chair.

"Do what?" He sputtered.

"You heard me! Confess to the lady." Blaise shook his head repeatedly.

"I'm not doing that. She probably doesn't like me back. Who would want to date a human dictionary?" Renge made a 'tsk' sound as she waved her finger disappointedly at Blaise.

"That's no excuse. Maybe she's a walking dictionary too and if so, you two can walk together."

Blaise sighed at his inability to drive the thought out of Renge's mind. "I've never dated a girl. So I would know how to do that. Therefore I'm a hopeless." He looked bashfully at his shoes. Hopefully Renge would just leave him to the piece he had before she showed up.

Stars began to twinkle in Renge eyes, she haven't done any couching in a while.

Renge grasped Blaise's hand's drawing her face closer to his.

"Don't worry, Blay-kun, I'll teach you all about girls!"

Blaise spinelessly stared into the eyes of a maniac wondering what the hell he done to get here.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the host club, Kyouya was angrily pounding away on his laptop, the room completely dark except for the screen's eerie glow. He was defiantly plotting something.

This Draco person was not going to act like some rich spoil brat on the highest pedestal of all.

Kyouya was going to snatch the pedestal away and give it to someone more deserving of it.

Most of the girl from the Host club was signing Draco's death warrant.

This scratched any Host girl working with him in this scheme, since none of the girls would even consider to do the activities he had in mind.'

'Haruhi, she's friend with Potter and the other two.' Kyouya sensed the hostility between Malfoy and Potter, 'No, with Haruhi in the plan that would look suspicious. '

Tamaki would only scold him about taking advantage of people.

'Hunny, Mori wouldn't let Huuny do it, plus it would be awkward. '

'The twins, it could work but they seem to be busy with Mr. Weasley.'

Finally he reached an conclusion.

The only option was to sacrifice himself.

It was probably going to ruin his reputation and the only merit Kyouya saw in this would probably be the satisfaction that Draco will be crushed for sure maybe Pansy Parkinson will donate more money to the Host Club for defending her. The Host club girls would be rejoicing over the crushing of Mr. Malfoy.

Kyouya stopped typing, he can't remember ever being so passionate about something, since the day he met Tamaki.

* * *

_Next Morning_

Tamaki head turned as the door opened revealing Hermione.

"Ah, hello Hermione-Chan"

Hermione frozen in her place, her shy smile vanished and reappeared as a grimace.

"Where's Haruhi?" Her voice wasn't greeting, but cold and empty of emotion.

Tamaki froze into place like a stone. He felt that Hermione-Chan didn't like him very much.

She didn't even greet him. He could feel the coldness in her voice.

"Haruhi is probably on her way from the library. Come sit Hermione-Chan!"

Tamaki patted to the spot next to him.

Hermione cautiously eyed Tamaki before taking a seat across from Tamaki.

Tamaki frowned; maybe she doesn't like him very much. 'What did I do?'

"Who told you that you can call me Hermione-Chan. I never allowed for it."

Tamaki gapped helplessly at Hermione. "But..but…we're….practically…family"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Tamaki.

"What's your deal with all the family talk? Why do you call Haruhi your daughter, Kyouya, mommy and you consider yourself as daddy? Don't you have your own family at home?"

Tamaki did not.

Before Tamaki could say another word she was leaving. Apparently she didn't want to hear the next response. "I'll be back when Haruhi comes." Hermione said as she left the room, leaving Tamaki in a deafening silence.

Tamaki knew one thing today.

He was going to please Hermione-Chan if it was the last thing he could do.

* * *

**Review**

Dun, Dun ,DDDDUUUUNNNNN!!!! The moment you all have been waiting for and the winner of the preview chapter drawing is….Catzi!!! Congratulations, you will be getting your preview of chapter 7 in a while!!!! Who will win next time! Waiting and see!

HappyGirl282: What hint? You know I'm slow too! I know, I feel for Pansy, if I was in this story I would stick a chalk so far up Draco nose it would be coming out his finger. AND THAT'S IMPOSSIBBLE! And about Haruhi and Harry maybe…maynot not… I'll tell you, there is one couple who looks like but is not.

AnimeFreak2468: Thanks, that was my favorite part about writing because Harry being the wizard he is wouldn't know about anime.

Diane: Wow, you have! I kinda thought my pairings were obvious, don't worry, you'll probably find out very soon. There are probably 2 or 3 couples that you won't see coming.

Deerang88: I'm glad you like the story and continue writing!

Rowenaravenclaw94: Yay, we could be slash buddies! What do you say? Sorry to say but your couple guessing is way off. Nice try!

Tamzingrace: Ok, I'll see what I can do about that. All I'm say is that whatever Kyouya do to Draco you would want it to happen to you. Well the first part of it.

Catzi: Congratz on winning. Your preview will be soon. I don't like that either with the pairing of the story line in a crossover. I'm not really a big fan of Harry/Draco. I'm a Harry/Ron type of man…women, whatever I am. Jk, I'm a female. Anyways, as I said to rowenaravenclaw, your guessing skills are off. You'll see who Harry is paired with. I wanted my pairings to be the first ever or eccentric from others. Even thought Neko/Harry I wouldn't mind seeing…

Stormshadow13: I know, it's so sad!!! *cries* Thank God for Renge being around to share the love!


	7. Pawns Growing into Queens

AN: I know!!! I'm sorry!!! Honestly I had this chapter finished a long time an ago but, I was abducted by aliens…okay maybe that's a lie but who wants to hear the true anyway! Anyways summer is here! I'll be in school though because I a nerd anyways. I really don't know if it will make me update faster because summer gives me time to write the story but not enough to type it up. So please be patience!

Enough with my sorry excuse!!

* * *

_Saturday November 17, at the cottage, 9:00 am_

Draco just sneered at her, Pansy shifted at the breakfast table feeling uncomfortable with being glared at.

In ordinary circumstances, she would have sneered back, but it was her Drakie-Poo. Ok, she didn't think she was still allowed to call him that.

It would probably upset him.

How come everyone had to be out this Saturday morning?

"All alone, are we Pansy?" She stared at the bowl of cereal silently praying that a miracle would burst though the window and distract Draco while she will make her clean getaway.

"Not going to see those muggle friends of yours. Did they realize what a horrible person you were and left? "

Pansy grabbed the bowl of cereal bringing it to the sink to be washed out. "Host club is not opened on weekends." Pansy said quietly trying very hard to keep the peace in the air full of tension.

At this point, anyone would have probably beat the living crap out of Draco or stood of for themselves, but Pansy was a fool in love.

'Draco might have insulted me, but it was only because he didn't want to see me hurt. '

"Listen I know that you love me and…."

"Love?" Draco interrupted.

"Who said anything about loving you Pansy?" Draco spat with hostility.

"I just thought that…" He didn't love her. 'So, he didn't care.' Just the mere thought made her angry.

Draco stepped closer to her.

"You didn't think that a Malfoy could fall for someone like you. You got to be kidding me; this was all a game, Pansy. And I especially wouldn't love someone who likes to socialize with muggles. The Host club, ha, what a joke? They are only profiting off of you. You're like a pawn on their little chess board."

That was it.

Pansy took the remaining milk and cereal pouring on Malfoy's slick hair but, not before swinging her balled fist slamming it against Draco's left cheek.

"Stop it!" Pansy shrieked.

"I will not let you insult the Host club! They seem to care for me more then you will for anyone in your life span. I love you and when you have changed, let me know, but I won't tolerate your insults against the host club." Pansy ferociously stared at Draco making him mentally shrink down to the size of a mouse. She stepped over him and stood at the threshold before turning around.

"Remember always Draco, even pawns grow up to be queens."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Suoh estate

"I'm finish!" Tamaki said as he stepped out of the bathroom, hair wet from the shower he took.

Kyouya ignored him as he typed on his laptop furiously.

"What are you doing?" Tamaki curiously asked as he took a seat next to the brunette male looking over him to find what was occupying his best friend mind.

Kyouya quickly closed his laptop.

"Just working on the club's budget." He lied.

He wasn't going to tell Tamaki what he actually was doing.

Tamaki seemed to believe it. He crawled over Kyouya.

He sat on Kyouya's lap snuggling closer to him. "Mommy?"

Kyouya leaned his head and closed his eyes from exhaustion.

"What?"

"What do you think about the new students?" Kyouya turned his head to the side.

What was there to say about them? And then the word came.

"Trouble"

* * *

_Noon, at the Houshakuji_

"Come in, Houshakuji-San is waiting."

Blaise stepped over the threshold. He honestly didn't know what to expect.

He received a phone call from Renge asking him to come over around ten o'clock.

The Houshakuji family home was big but nothing compared to his home in the UK.

"Blay-kun, you made it! Let's get to work!"

Renge rushed pass him, grabbing onto his hand dragging him out side.

"Hey stop, why did you make me come inside if we were going outside!"

Renge stopped in the garden. "Lesson 101 in girls, girls love a guy who can kick pebbles." '_What the hell? I was woken up for this?'_

"How's kicking pebble goin…"

"Let's get to work!" Renge dismissed him deliberately.

She grabbed a bag of pebbles.

"Ok so, Haruhi took me to a commoner garden store and we brought pebbles."

"Commoner? Why use that word?"

Is it possible?

"That's what we call people who are not rich and fortunate like us."

It was, so muggles had social classes too but only based on wealth, while wizards based theirs on breed.

"Ok so, why buy pebbles if we could just walk around and kick them."

Renge stopped for a moment to think. That wasn't such a bad idea, now that she thought about it; it would make the lesson more natural.

"Let's walk, there's nothing but estates around here maybe we could go to a park and just walk."

Blaise smiled at Renge. "I would like that."

Renge took a hold of Blaise's arm linking it with hers.

"Plus it gives me a good time to tell you the cosplay outfit that I'm going to wear tomorrow.

I'm going to dress like Misa Amane from Death Note, you know, that show I was telling you about with the hot guy killing people with a notebook, Light.

Anyways, I got someone to cosplay with me and play the role of L. They are coming over later, so we can discuss outfits."

Not again, Renge was in otaku mood. Maybe he could just nodded his head smile and maybe she won't notice that he's not listening.

* * *

_4:00 pm later that day_

Ron sighed at the painful silence surrounding him.

'_Maybe I went a little too far with the twins, but what did I say to make them angry. Did they not enjoy being twins? '_

It didn't matter the twins, stop speaking to him all together.

At first, he was enjoying the peace, but it became such a habit that he actually missed being bothered. 'Maybe apologizing would work', but Ron knew his pride would just get in the way.

Ron groaned and rubbed at his temples.

'Why do I feel so guilty? '

"Hello, Ron" Ron looked up finding Haruhi standing in front of him.

"Hi, Haruhi"

Ron sighed lying back on the ground. Haruhi sat beside him on the ground.

"I noticed the twins stop bothering you. It must feel good." Ron glanced at Haruhi before turning his attention to the hanging branch in front of him.

Ron let another long drawn out sigh escaped his lips.

"I guess. The twins are upset with me, I would rather the twins ignore me not being angry. It would make me feel less guilty."

"What did you do?" Haruhi questioned calmly.

Ron replayed the story while Haruhi listened with intensity. Haruhi wasn't angered but he was solemn.

"Did you know I'm the only person who can tell the twins apart?"Ron shook his head, what was Haruhi talking about.

"Every since they were born, no one never could tell them apart? People said they looked so lonely whenever no one got their names right. For years, the twins isolated themselves from everyone, so they created a game to discover who truly cared for them, a way of entertaining themselves. They tried letting people guess which one was Hikaru and which one was Kaoru. They believed that no one could possibly win the game, and that no one really cared about them enough to really try. I couldn't possibly imagine what it would be like if someone always confused me with someone else. It wasn't until they join the Host Club did they opened up to people."

Ron closed his eyes.

'_I screwed up big time.'_

How was he ever going to make it up to the twins?

He took their names for granted and didn't even care. It was almost like he ripped their hearts out and stomped it.

'_How could Haruhi tell them apart, they were so alike? '_

"Haruhi?"

"Yes"

"How can you tell the twins apart?" Ron asked

Ron felt movement beside him, indicating that Haruhi moved from the spot he was sitting.

"How about you tell me and we can compare answers?" Ron opened his eyes watching Haruhi walk away.

'Why does that guy reminds me so much of a girl?'

* * *

**Review!!!!**

**Have anyone seen the New Moon trailer for Twilight. I haven't yet. My friends were gushing over that. And I got upset because one of friends don't like Jacob and all of the sudden she seen the trailer and she is like 'Whoa Jacobs HOT!' And we had feud about her she can't fall in love with Edward and then love Jacob because he got a hair cut. It doesn't matter anyways because nothing out beats Harry Potter and (of course) Rupert Grint!!! Congratz to Shirokitsume for winning the preview of Chapter 8!!**

AnimeFreak2468: Thanks, Kyouya's plan is soon coming. Everyone is curious about his plan for some reason. But trust me it's going to be good. Well, if I were Draco I would be very embarrass when Kyouya's plan comes together!

Diane: I know, who would hurt such a pair of angelic twins that never do anything wrong.

Xxpatixx: Thanks, so much hopefully I can more over the summer though. Sorry for the long wait.

Rowenaravenclaw94: Who know maybe they will or maybe they won't. Only time will tell! Renge and Blaise trust me that will be a disaster. Signed Slash Buddy

Stormshadow13: Whoa, Whoa, so many thing to say at once. LOL, that's good though. A little secret, *whisper* at first I didn't know what the heck Kyouya was planning either, but now I see the whole picture and it's look good! I kind of feel sorry for Blaise, I remember the Ouran Episode (11) when Renge coached Nekozawa and nearly died in the sunlight! Trust Neko-Sempai plays a major role in this story!

HappyGirl282: I know how he could do that! Bad Ron! Anyways I wasn't going to tell you if you right or wrong! Lol, I loved when you wrote 'She was Born bitter' I don't think she was born bitter but I feel that Hermione is more logically while Tamaki is more imaginative. And Hermione is more use to use logic to solve problems. But sometimes logic isn't always the answer.

Shirokitsume: Thanks, so much, I try really hard to keep everyone in character as best as I can. I can't stand fanfics where the character is so ooc, it has to have a very well written plot in order for me to read it. I'm a picky reader. Lol Congratz again!

FarSideOfTheRoom: Tamaki succeeds in everything he does but Hermione might be a challenge.

Myprofoundfantasy: Thanks; I know, I know, I suck with grammar. I'm slowly working with that. I appreciate you reading my story with its horrendous grammar. Thanks so much for the advice. I hope you keep reading!


	8. Secrets Everywhere!

A/N: Hellow everyone! Due to some circumstances, kfjkaskm won't be able to answer your reviews, umm... she says 'Im sorry' and that's all I guess, lol. Enjoy the chapter and dont forget to review!

* * *

Harry and Hermione gathered in Rons room to find out what was wrong with him.

"Where have you been?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders not caring he if was scolded by Hermione. Talking to Haruhi. Hermione looked speechless.

"Well, then why do you look like you just lost your best friend?" Harry's eyes widen.

'Hello, Im getting hunted down by a powerful wizard who lusts for my death.' That sentence was not appropriate.

"Hey, Im over here!" he stated. Hermione looked down sheepishly, forgetting that Harry was The Boy Who Lived.

"Sorry, bad example"

Ron sat on his bed in indian-style.

"I have this problem and Haruhi was helping me with it, but while we were talking, he reminded me of a . . . girl." Harry was surprised at the fact that Hermiones reaction was laughter.

"Now, that I think about it, he does." Harry agreed as he sat next to Ron.

Hermiones laughter only got worst. "You . . . guys are idiots . . . Haruhi is a girl."

Harry thought that this was some lame cruel joke Hermione was playing on them. Haruhi wasnt a girl. He might talk and look like a girl but that was no reason to say that. Plus, Haruhi was in the Host club, which would definitely prove that he was a bloke.

"Hermione this is not funny. Someones gender is on the line." Hermione face turned solemn.

Hermione never did like being wrong.

"Im not kidding, Haruhi is a girl. Its so obvious after spending some time with her. Plus Tamaki-senpai calls her his daughter. And no guy has big browns like hers."

"Those are weak explanations. His chest is too flat. No girl has that flat of a chest. Hermione, you're as flat as it gets."

Hermione smacked Ron playfully in the stomach even though she found that comment offensive.

"How would you know about flat chests, Ron? Have you been looking at my chest or what? Is checking out girls breasts a hobby of yours?" Ron looked down with bright red cheeks at his lap.

"No . . . but . . . a guy has a right to look," Ron muttered faintly.

"The hair is way too short." Harry defended for Ron.

"Girls can cut their hair, Harry. This isn't the Middle Ages." Rons face lit up as if an idea came to him.

"How about a bet?"

A bet. Harry liked Rons idea. And maybe he could get rid of his seat in class.

"A bet?" Hermione questioned.

Ron pointed his finger accusingly at Hermione.

"What Ron is saying, we want to make a bet to prove Haruhis gender." Hermione looked appalled. There was no way she was going to do something as degrading as betting on something so trivial.

'No', Hermione said as she shook her head. "Im not doing . . ."

"Not even for my seat in class?" Harry tempted. Hermione wouldnt dare turn down such an offer.

"Your seat . . ." Hermione muttered to herself almost sounding hypnotized.

"If Ron and I proved Haruhi is a guy, you do our homework for a month, but if Haruhi a girl, you can have my seat in class." Hermione pondered before responding and extending her hand.

"You got yourself a bet. Get ready to hand over that seat." Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and shook it business-like.

"Speaking of homework, could you help me with mines, Mione?" Ron asked timidly.

* * *

Hunny was skipping through the forest protectively hugging Usa-Chan with Mori trailing behind him. Hunny had been waiting for this for a while.

Even though it was an odd place to meet, Hunny was still pleased to be a part of a secret mission.

"Takashi, do you know what this meeting is about?" Mori only shrugged his shoulders adding a grunt along with it.

Suddenly, Hunny was pulled into the bushes, a hand covering his mouth.

"Shush, be silent unless you want your throat slit." Hunny was let go while the stranger began laughing.

"Sorry, Hunny-senpai, I just always wanted to say that line. Even though, I cant say it seriously." Hunny dusted himself off and picked up Usa-Chan, who he had dropped while being grabbed.

"Understandable, but lets get down to business. Why have you summoned me?"

The stranger only stared at Hunny before responding.

"I need your help with something."

"What do you need my help with?"

The anonymous person looked around cautiously. "I cant say it here; there are too many civilians around."

Hunny looked around, they were in the wood alone. There couldnt be any people around. Plus, he would have sensed it. And why was the stranger acting as if they were in the military?Scratch the idea, he should have expected this.

"Ill send you a note tomorrow telling a time and place to meet."

Hunny nodded his head. "What do I get if I help you?"

The stranger smirked. "Of Course, A free year supply of cake."

Hunnys eyes twinkled with stars." A year supply of free cake. Where did he sign up?"

The stranger reached down into a bag pulling out something for Hunny.

"I almost forget, here it is. Good day, Hunny-senpai." The stranger scampered into the bushed out of sight.

Hunny open the box finding a dozen cookies.

'Didnt they promise me two dozen cookies?'

* * *

It was the most beautiful melody she had ever heard in her life. So soft and innocent, Hermione felt herself swaying to the tranquil melody. She had to find the person playing such a brilliant masterpiece. If not, she feared that she might die inside without knowing who could produce such a thing. She was lead to the third music room.

Oh, it must be Kyouya-Senpai, Hermione whispered to herself as she entered, careful not to disturbed the beautiful music that continued to play.

The room was dark except of the faint orange glow from the sun set. Hermione looked over to the table where Haruhi and her costumers usually sit and there she found her bag. Hermione scurried over to the table and collected her things.

Where is the music? She could hear the music and it was obvious that the sound was coming from within, but still no one could be found. Hermione walked around the corner and froze.

She couldnt believe her eyes.

They must have been deceiving her. She rubbed her eyes two times along with two double takes. Unfortunately, her eyes werent deceiving.

There was Tamaki sitting at the piano, fingers hitting keys tenderly. Then the music stopped.

Tamaki whirled around smiling at Hermione.

* * *

Haruhi was reading a booking when Harry showed up and presented her a box of chocolate.

Haruhi felt her eye twitch.

Oh no, she'd gotten to him.

"Harry, what are you wearing?" Haruhi questioned. Harry looked down shyly.

"Um . . . Im cosplaying with Renge. She was showing me this cool anime called Death Note and I really wanted to dress up like L."

Renge had gotten to him.

Then Haruhi attention turned to the chocolate.

"Whats with the chocolate?" Harry put his hands in his pockets.

"No . . . reason, I just thought you would like some." Haruhi smiled. It was nice he thought about her. "Thanks, Im not really a big fan for sweets."

Harry pulled out a note pad and began scribbling away.

"Whats the note pad for?" Haruhi questioned as she peeked over the note pad.

Harry suspiciously stashed the notepad back in his jean pockets.

"Nothing," he said a little too quickly for Haruhis liking. Haruhi quickly dismissed Harry weirdness. Maybe the people here were getting to him. She would investigate, but she was too lazy to care.

"Just wondering, how did you get Renge to talk you into watching anime?" Harry looked down shyly.

"Believe it or not but shes kind of scary."

Haruhi laughed.

Intimidation and Renge were two words that went hand in hand. Haruhi looked up to find Harry laughing with her.

* * *

Read and Review please!


	9. One Step Closer!

A/N: OMG!!!!! Darn, I took forever just to update. I'm like the worst person ever. I really did try to update but so many things got in the way.

1. I got fired from my job which puts a damper on things. 2. I lost my inspiration journal for this story. (well, it's not lost but it's going to take a long time to get it back. 3. I went to the NYLC (National Young Leardership Conference) and I just got back. 4. I tried updating this chapter twice and the computer froze on me and the power shut out. 5. After I lost my journal I kinda lost hope and got lazy but now I feel like writing all the time! I'm really sorry, and to make up for my laziness and Murphy's Law, I'm going to give every one who reviewed for chp 8 and everyone who review for this chp a preview of chapter 10.

It's kinda of short, but it's better than nothing! Enjoy!!!!

* * *

Tamaki walked to class, smiling at the memory of last night.

_"Hello Hermione-chan," Tamaki greeted as he flashed Hermione an idioticsmile._

_Hermione frowned at Tamaki obviously disappointed by something. Was it him?_

_"Is there something wrong?" he asked._

_He had never met someone who resented him this much; sometimes Haruhi acted like this but she was his daughter and would love him unconditionally._

_Was there anything he could do to make her smile? Was he losing his charm? Were the girls tired of the princely type?_

_"Um . . . I left my bag in here. Well, I'll be off."_

_Hermione whipped around the corner. Tamaki had to do something. She couldn't leave._

_"Wait!" Tamaki paused, stretching out a hand as if she were in reach. Hermione reappeared._

_"Would you like to hear me play some more_ _on the piano?" Tamaki gestured to the piano._

_Hermione bit down on her bottom lip with an apprehensive look._

_"I think, I should be heading out." Hermione pointed towards the door._

_"I won't keep you long."_

_It was time to play the card. Tamaki hugged his knees pouting as he hit the piano keys; every few seconds he would turn back and look at Hermione.  
Hermione moaned from annoyance._

_"Fine, but no longer than five minutes."_

_Tamaki smiled cheerfully. Some progress._

_Hermione took a seat next to him on the piano. Tamaki looked at Hermione as her eyes shifted from him to the piano._

_"Are you going to play?"_

_Tamaki blushed as he looked away from Hermione. He took a deep breath and played until his heart was satisfied (in other words until five minutes were  
over)._

_Hermione gazed at him with tears forming in the corners of her eyes._

_"That was beautiful," she whispered._

________________________________________

Hikaru and Kaoru sat on the ledge of the window staring at empty space. Not everyone was in class yet, so it was ok for them to sit there. The twins looked over at the empty seat that Ron sat in.

"We can't really blame him, can we?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru only scowled at his brother.

"Yes, we can! He insulted us; he didn't even care which one of us was which."

Kaoru sighed as he leaned his head against the window pane.

"Who else do we have to hang out with? Haruhi is spending her time with them. Plus, he's been trying to apologize."

"You're way too nice, Kaoru."

Kaoru pouted childishly at Hikaru's comment.

"I'm not!" Kaoru defended.

Hikaru smirked as he looked at the window. "Yes, you are."

Hikaru paused for a breath before continuing. "If you want to forgive, ok then, but he has to apologize before we forgive."

At that moment, the trio walked through the door.

"Speak of the devil."

The twins watched a Ron glanced at them before sighing, dragging his lanky body over toward them.

Ron looked down for a moment, tapping his shoes against the floor before speaking or rather mumbling. "I'm really sorry; I...didn't really mean what I said at the library."

The twins stared for a moment considering Ron's apology. I didn't sound very heart filled, but it was the truth neither the less.

"I'm almost willing to do anything to make it up to you." Ron begged, normally begging wasn't his style of apologizing but if it would win the twins over.

Ron looked up, finding the twins with devilish smirks plastered to their face.

"Anything" They asked in unison

________________________________________

This was ridiculous. After the first official "How to date a girl" lesson, Blaise was ready to quit. Renge just yelled at him claiming that he  
was kicking the pebbles all wrong. What the Hell? How did you kick pebbles the wrong way?

For all Blaise cared, Renge could go to. . .

"Hello!" Renge sung musically as she twirled in circles around him.

Blaise folded his arms on the table dropping his head onto the lunch table.

"Do you have any manners at all!"

________________________________________

The third and youngest son of the Ootori family wasn't going to go full  
speed ahead towards Draco with his plan. No, he was going to wait like a venus fly trap hoping that the prey took the bait.

Well, it wasn't hoping; it was pretty much knowing his plan was going to work.

Today, he was initiating part one of his plan. Rounding the corner instantly came the saucy pale blonde in search of something.

"Is there something you're looking for?" Kyouya asked in a nonchalant tone.

Draco abruptly stopped narrowing his eyes at the older teen. "I do not want nor do I need your help!" Draco sneered angrily.

Kyouya smirked quietly to himself making it appear to Draco that he was laughing at some inside joke.

"You won't find what you're looking for."

Draco's eyes bulged out as he came to the realization he was bamboozled.

Draco pointed a threatening finger towards Kyouya. "Listen mugg…"

'No, you listen!' Kyouya harshly grabbed Draco's shoulder slamming him against the wall.

"What the . . ." He interrupted Draco's sentence by forcefully crushing his lips against the small blonde.

Kyouya felt Draco tense up against him. 'Not so tough now,' Kyouya thought. Kyouya bit down on Draco's bottom lip causing him to squeak.

Hetook advantage of this moment letting his tongue slip between Draco's parted lips. Deciding enough was enough, Kyouya pulled away satisfied with completingstep one.

Without a word, Kyouya straighten himself up and walked away, as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

**Reviews**

AngelFromSlytherin:I know, I know, my computer was being an a** hole to me! After all the nice things I done for it like feed it, cooked him food, hugged him, his hand during surgery and change his diaper. *sighs* Computers are blessings and cursing. You want to hug them and make outwith them and then the next minute you want to beat the living crap out of it. Sorry about the whole incident, I was kinda in a hurry to get the chp out.

AnimeFreak2468: Hello! Thanks again for reviewing my story one more time. I hoped you liked the chapter. Btw, just call my Jazz or whatever you like. Hermione is about to find out a whole of stuff that she never known about Tamaki and she's going to be in for a rude awakening. For some reason Harry as L is smexy, I bet Haruhi enjoyed it as much as I did. *wink* You are the best! Have a nice day!

ShiroKitsume: I know, my computer was acting stupid on me. It apparently hates my guts. It's like, "Hey, I know what I can do to piss off Jasmine (BTW, my name), lets forget the quotations in chp 8 and don't post chp 9. GGGRRRRR, computers suck!

Stormshadow13: I know I can totally picture that. Anything is possible with Renge!! She's like superman except for kryptonite can't kill her and she can get really annoying, lol.

fireyone13: Thanks, I know what you mean. There are hardly any HP/OHSHC crossovers or at least ones that spark my attention. I'm a picky reader. It's a slim chance or me read a story that doesn't have any slash/Shonen ai/Yaoi in it. I don't like boring first chapters. And a story that moves too fast in the plot turns me off. As for you chaperon question, I can't answer that without giving out the story.

HappyGirl282: *shakes head* True, I so disappointed in you. You were the first to read chp 8 and didn't review until later on. How could you! What kind of person are you! Lol, just kidding, you know you're my bestie! But anyway, Of course Hermione's going to have that seat unless Haruhi gets a sex change before Harry discovers the truth which would be…awkward. I love the way I set up how Harry find out Haruhi is a girl, I think it's sweet. I have written the first part of it though. I need to finish it.

MAAS: Hopefully I can keep it going. I trying my best to keep this story alive because I only have this story mapped out up till chp 15 which means I need to wake up and start planning again!

CardcaptorSakura16: Thanks so much, hopefully updates will be coming much sooner once, I recover my inspiration journal and stay home often. (I'm easily distracted, so if I'm not home or at my grandparents house the chance of me write is slim!)

Katsy17:Wow *blushes* Thanks, I'm sure there's about a thousand and one better authors on FF and I glad you took time out of your busy schedule to read mines!

Aceber: Excellent Question, my dear! And the answer is……I was nervous. This is actually my first Ouran High fanfic, so I over looked it. So yes, I do know Kyouya last name is Ootori. Lol Good thing I'm not JKR or Bistro-San. Glad to see, you're enjoying the story!


	10. Hey Woah, Stop right there!

Draco cringed at the memory that replayed repeatedly in his mind.

The image stubbornly refused to fade away as hard as he tried.

What the bloody hell happened?

Why was he feeling this way?

He wasn't supposed to let him get inside his head.

Draco sighed to himself letting his eyes roll back as he laid on his bed in a soft thud reeling the memory that declined to go away.

"_I do not want nor do I need your help!"_

_Draco sneered angrily at Kyouya. _

"_You won't find what you're looking for."_

'_How dare this muggle disrespect me and my authority? '_

'_Did he not know what my family and I could do with him? '_

_I, Draco don't have time to play these foolish and silly muggle games. _

"_Listen Mugg…" _

_Suddenly Draco's body was being thrusted to the wall._

_Draco winced at the throbbing pain in his lower back. _

_Frighten, he stared in to eyes of his attacker._

"_What the..." _

_Draco's sentence was muffled by lips that painfully crushed against his. Draco stared in shock as Kyouya's rough lips moved against his. 'This doesn't feel right.'_

_He felt his blood run cold and Kyouya quick hands pinned him to the wall. His knees felt as if they could no longer support his body._

_Draco's eyes widen when he felt something moist probe his mouth. That was it; Draco wouldn't stand there and get tongue rape by some demonic muggle. _

_Draco flailed his arms wildly, unsuccessfully trying to increase space between them but Kyouya grip was much too strong. The room started to spin and dizziness over come Draco. _

_He found himself losing control over his own body, making involuntary moans and grunts of arousal._

_Finally, after a while of fighting, Kyouya pulled away, wickedly smirking at Draco before he walked away without a word. A speechless Draco slowly slid down the wall._

Draco covered his eyes hoping to purge the recapping memory. Draco laid there trembling in bed letting himself be taunt by the memory that didn't evaporate until he lost himself in a few hours of oblivion called sleep.

* * *

Hermione reached Suoh-Sensai's office.

"Granger-San, I'm please to see that you made it, take a seat." Hermione gulped hard, even though Suoh-Sensai's tone was friendly and warm; she still feared that she might have caused some trouble.

Hermione took a seat away from her head master. He must have sensed the nervousness radiating off of her by the way he quirked an eyebrow at her. "You can stop shaking now; you're not in any kind of trouble. I actually have good news." Hermione released a long dragged sigh.

Hermione nodded her head signaling for Suoh-Sensai to continue.

"It's quite obviously you've been attending Ouran for two months now. Every year around the Christmas holiday on the first day of break, my family host a Holiday dinner party, which we invite the top two students of each class to." The head master paused as he pick up a crème enveloped embroider with gold.

"It is my pleasure to announce that you along with Kazukiyo Soga are the top two students." 'I actually made top two.' Hermione place a hand over her chest preventing herself from doubling over.

'I can't believe this.' Hermione smiled eagerly at Suoh-Sensai.

"It gives you a great time to meet the Suoh family. My son attends this school, I don't know if you know him or not, but he's the president of the Host club." Hermione frowned. Of course, she noticed the similarity in the names but she only assumed the Suoh name was popular in Japan or they were distant relatives. 'Suoh-Sensai is Tamaki fathers. I should have been nicer to Tamaki.'

"You're talking about Tamaki right?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes" He nodded.

'Maybe this will give me some information on why Tamaki calls everyone family.'

Hermione then notice a picture behind the head master, one of a beautiful woman with the same cerulean eyes as Tamaki's. The beautiful woman had her arms encircled around Tamaki as they both laughed. Judging from the Eiffel Tower in the background, Hermione could conclude the photo was not taken in Japan.

"Is that Tamaki's mother?" Hermione questioned.

Suoh-Sensai frowned a little. "Yes, that is." Hermione stared at the picture in awe. "She's beautiful. Am I going to meet her at the party too?"

Suoh-Sensai face looked uncertain as he scratched the back of his head.

"Do you need a pass you class, Granger-San?" He asked letting Hermione know it was end of discussion. Hermione only nodded disappointed at not having an answer.

'I'll just search for her at the party.'

* * *

"Hello Pansy" Pansy looked up from her secret assignment. Some reason she felt a little shock. 'Why is he talking to me?' They had little contact every since Draco caught her in the Host Club.

"Um…hi Blaise." Pansy mumbled as she wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck. It was strange how it became cold all of the sudden. Blaise didn't ask permission to sit. 'Great, just what I need.

My ex lover's best friend trying to strike a conversion with me.' "What are you working on?" Blaise asked curiously, leaning over Pansy to take a look at the project she was working on.

Pansy scooted cautiously away from Blaise. 'There is a such thing called personal space.'

"Usually, you're with Draco, how come you're talking to me?" Blaise stared at Pansy for a moderately long time.

"It's rude to answer a question with a question." Pansy felt her lips forming a smirk. Now, there was the true Blaise, the almost silent guy with smart remarks every now and then, not some noisy guy who likes to pry into others business.

"Ladies first, so answer mines first." Blaise thought about it for a moment. "If ladies are first, doesn't that mean you have to answer my question first?" Pansy's smirked melted quickly like butter, She folded her arms and pouted angrily.

"You knew what I meant." For some odd reason, Blaise gazed at her with a foreign look that she never saw before.

"I heard about everything that happened with Draco." An exhausted groan slipped from her lips.

Pansy closed her eyes and shakily took a breath.

"Can we not talk about this?"

Draco was a sore subject to talk about with Pansy.

"I didn't come to remind you or anything. I just wanted to tell you that you didn't do anything wrong. My friend is just being ignorant. If you need any one to talk to, I'm here. Your turn!"

When Blaise developed a soul and a hole on his face called a mouth.

That was more words she would her him say in a month, Pansy gathered her books and walked away.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question." Pansy stopped but didn't turn around.

"It's a mystery and all mysteries hold some type of magic. And if the mystery is solved all the magic disappears." Pansy completely walked away after the statement.

His words were sincere.

'I might just take him up on his offer.'

Pansy stopped when she rounded the corner, smiling warmly.

* * *

"Let's play which one is Hikaru game!" The twins shouted.

Ron flushed at the squealing the excited girls.

'I can't believe I let them bring me here.'

He had to be the only guy in here who wasn't a host club member here. Maybe he shouldn't have said almost anything, but then again things could be so much worst.

Ron turned around and looked at Hermione and Haruhi who gave him sympathetic looks in returned.

"Ron-Chan, you have to guess!" The twins said in union. Ron jumped slightly at the twins booming voice.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself down before darting his eyes from each twins face.

"The one on the left is Hikaru."

"Wrong" The twins shouted.

Ron sighed disappointedly at himself. He was never going to be able to tell the twins apart.

"It's ok Ron; we are not able to tell the difference either." One host club costumer said to Ron as she comfortably placed a hand on his shoulder.

'_I want to be able to tell them apart. It's a least one thing I owe them from the library incident.' _Ron growled as his hand curled into a ball.

"Hikaru, Is our Ron–Chan upset?" The twins smirked at Ron.

'They are plotting something.' Ron practically could see their wheel turning.

"It would seem so Kaoru."

Ron shook his head rapidly with his hands outstretched. "I'm not upset!" Ron denied, but the twins knew better than to believe.

"Let's make him feel better." Ron eyes widen.

'Damn Twins!'

The girls crowded around to watch in wonder as the twin's pulled some unexpected moves.

Ron squirmed as one twins straddled his hips. Ron turned to get help from Haruhi and Hermione but the crowded was so large they couldn't get through. The other twin wrapped his arms Ron causing him to forget Haruhi and Hermione.

"Let's make Ron-Chan feel better." Suddenly every girl in the room was cheering and squealing, and if they weren't, then they probably fainted.

"See..rrrious..ly, I don't nee-" Ron stopped in mid sentence as the twin who arms were wrapped around him slid a hand up his chest.

'Stop' Ron mentally scream.

Ron found himself losing his voice.

Was there anyone to help him or were these girls too obsess with their gay fantasies to see he wasn't enjoying this.

Ron continued to squirm which was not a great idea since it made the situation look like his was grinding his hips against one of the twins.

This only added to the girl's frenzy.

He tried to speak but the words were frozen in his throat.

"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous." The twin who was as of this moment straddling Ron's hips whispered seductively before gently planting a ghostly kiss on Ron's neck.

Suddenly the girls even louder squealing disappeared as Ron succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

A/N: I know, this update is about 5 days after the last one but sooner than later right. So I went to see the new HP movie, the sixth one, and it was……..COMPLETELY, AMAZINGLY, AWESOME!!!!!! And I know some will probably disagree but I loved it. Of course in all books that turn into movies, they did cut out a lot of good scenes but teen Voldemort was so cute, and Draco Malfoy was amazingly amazing, and Harry with the Felix was funny, along with my precious Won-Won (yeah I went there!), but the girl who played Lavender Brown did a great job. I thought she was a real stalker too. And I just got back from my vacation at the happiest place on earth. The only place where someone burst into songs every five minutes, waiters were ridiculous outfits, men and women dress up in hot costumes to give little snotty children hugs, and people wait in line for several hours for a 6 second ride. Disney World!!! Yeah, I know I make it seem bad, but it's actually my favorite place earth. Lol, on to reviews!

**Review**

Katsy17: I glad you like this chapter! As for the chapter up ahead, I can't tell you that! Mysteries are starting to unfold before our eyes!

AnimeFreak2468: Yeah, the Draco and Kyouya thing was kinda a surprise, but hey, I had to keep the readers entertained or they might have lost interest. I'm starting to think Renge and Blaise are your favorite section, you always mention them in your reviews. But hey, I find them adorable too. If only you knew though.

Siren Lawliet: Hello new reviewer! Sorry! *shields face* I didn't mean to take too long. I don't know, I kida thought Kyouya and Draco was very obvious but apparently people were really caught by surprise but that shows how different everyone's mind work. But then again they aren't together, he only kissed him. As for the whole twins/Ron thingy you see in your head. I can't say, you just might be….wait never mind, keep thinking that. Who am I to crush the dreams of a reader? Ummm….thanks, I know, I had to throw in something interesting. A loop. And think chapter is kinda one of those chapter too. Thanks for reviewing!

ShiroKitsume: I thought everyone was expecting it. I just seem so obvious to me. But then again I'm the author so… Don't worry my reviewers like you keep me going and writing. Hopefully I can get some writing done to please you guys!

Diane: lol, your comment tickles me! Yes, I know! Is it to sudden or what? I didn't mean to throw you off.

HappyGirl282: Hello Bestie! *hugs* Here you go. I updated just so I wouldn't have to be threaten by you. And I didn't nearly kill you! Lol, you're such a drama queen for this story, it's not as nearly as good as yours. And as for you question of what the twins going to make Ron do, well, you probably know the answer to that question. *fans you* It's okay, Kyouya only kissed him, they aren't together plus, it's part of an EVIL plan. No one resist Tamaki's charm. He might be an idiot but he knows how to charm the ladies!

frostbit: Nice to meet you, you can call Jazz if you like! I know, I felt kinda sorry for him in this chapter.

ooo a jellybean: Yeah, I totally agree with you. Some guy you hardly know calling you family…it really weird. Finally the twins are getting attention; they hardly got any reviews till now. I think it's time for a change. They need the spot light.

Stormshadow13: You are welcome!!! The twins are my favorite part to write also along with Tamaki, and Blaise.


	11. Hiding ThingS From Everyone

AN: This chapter is working a little differently! First, there is a dialogue part between mainly Harry and Harry (Ron appears in there a little).So to distinguish who is talking Harry is _italic_ but if it is _italic underline_ that mean Harry is talking to himself. Ron is **bold** and Haruhi normal. And MOST IMPORTANTLY, as of now the twins thoughts are going to be split up for reasons that are crucial to the story.

On with the show!

* * *

_School, early in the morning_

"_What is your favorite color?"_

"Um…blue?"

"_A Color representing males."_

"What did you just whisper?"

"_Um…nothing, do you have a special sport that you like to play?"_

"I'm not really that into sports."

"_Normally girls don't like sports."_

"Could you stop mumbling to yourself? Tell me what you are saying Harry."

"_Sorry Haruhi, Do you like stuff animals?"_

"What…no!"

"_Great"_

"Although, I have to admitted Hunny's Usa-Chan is kind of cute."

"_That doesn't count everyone thinks Usa-Chan is cute. It was a nice try."_

"You're mumbling and taking notes on me again."

"_I'm not taking note on you!"_

"Harry, I see your note pad under the table."

"**Bloody Hell Harry, you're making it obvious!"**

"_Shut-up Ron! As I said Haruhi I'm not taking notes on you."_

"Yes you are."

"_How do you know if I'm taking notes on you? I could be calculating how much time Ron has left until the twins give up teasing him and just decides to molest him already."_

"**Bloody Hell!" **

"_Ron, don't spit up on yourself anymore. Haven't you learned your table manners? What would your mum say?" _

"**I'm leaving!"**

"_See you later and watch your back side. Anyways how can you tell I'm taking notes on you?"_

"You ask too many questions. Let me do the asking."

"…_ok"_

"How did you get that scar?"

"_What scar?"_

"Harry!"

"…"

"Harry?"

"…"

"Are you ever going to answer me?"

"_It's a complicated story; I'm not ready to tell it yet."_

"Ok, that understandable."

"…"

"…"

"_Do you read manga and if so, do you prefer shonen or shojo?"_

"Not again Harry!"

"_Answer the question-Wait, where are you going Haruhi? Don't leave me!"

* * *

_

Ron wasn't speaking to Hikaru or Kaoru at all.

Hikaru mostly guessed that Ron was avoiding them because he was embarrassed not angered. Hikaru personally could care less about how Ron was feeling.

As a matter of fact, Ron should be thanking them. After that little stunt they pulled, they had made Ron popular with the ladies. Every corner Ron turned girls were staring at him with admiring gazes. Apparently Ron doesn't relize how many girls would have loved to be in his shoes yesterday.

Being groped by twins was everyone's life dream.

The ladies went wild over yesterday's event with him lifting up Ron's shirt and Kaoru bestriding Ron's hips and kissing him.

Hikaru was probably the most shocked ,(besides Ron, because of course, he fainted) , when his own brother kiss him. Of course, it was Hikaru's plan to torture Ron by touching him, but his twin acted alone with kissing him. Kaoru was only supposed to nuzzle his neck. It was weird watching his only brother being intimate with another person beside him.

After they safely got Ron to the cottage that foreign students were staying at, both twins were scolded equally by Hermione and Haruhi.

Kaoru was silent for the whole night. He didn't talk at all, probably felt guilty from Ron passing out. He still wasn't talking this morning either. Hikaru had a prank planned out to help Kaoru out of his downing mood.

'We haven't bothered Tono in a while."

* * *

_Later today at school_

"No!" Haruhi said firmly. Enough questions were enough questions. "But...But" Haruhi stopped dead in her tracks turning to see Harry's pleading face.

"No buts, besides I have to make my way to the Host club." Harry checked the classroom clock noticing something odd.

"You don't have to arrive at the Host Club until forty-five minutes." Haruhi nodded indicating that Harry was right.

"I know, but we're dressing up today due to the Christmas season. And guess who is playing the role of Mrs. Santa Claus." Harry cheek's was tinted with red as he chuckled merrily.

"Why are you dressing as a female?" Haruhi laughed along with Harry. "Tamaki thinks I look 'cute'." Haruhi paused adding the air quotation over the word cute. "In women clothing, of course."

'I wonder how Haruhi looks in women clothing.' Harry shook that thought of his head.

'Those weren't thoughts friends about their unknown gender friends. '

"Well, since you're going to the Host club, I'll walk with you, so I can get a few questions in." Haruhi whined while shaking her head. No more questions, at least not today.

"How many have you asked today, I stopped counting after thirty six? Seriously, I'm not answering any more questions this week. Today was a week worth of questions."

Harry pouted childishly, folding his arms to his chest.

"Not for the chosen one." By this time they were walking down the hall. Haruhi crumpled her face up puzzled.

"Chosen one?"

Harry's green eyes widen at the mistake he realized he made.

"Just a joke, forget it." Haruhi narrowed her eyes at the brunette obviously he was hiding something. She decided not to give it much thought.

"If I can't ask you any more questions this week, then when can I ask questions again?"

Haruhi thought for a while. She really didn't want to be asked anymore questions but that wouldn't be happening soon.

'Well, have time this weekend.'

"I'm free this weekend. Maybe we could meet up on the first day of winter break and go to the movie. And there you can ask all the questions you would like." Harry eyes lit up with joy.

"Really?" Haruhi nodded her head smiling genuinely.

"Yes!"

Haruhi looked down at her watch.

'Snap! I'll have to run to make the Host Club on time.'

"Sorry Harry, but I really need to go! I'll give Hermione the information of where to meet up." Harry nodded his head, watching Haruhi run in the distant.

'I feel nervous all of the sudden.'

* * *

She could see in the distant, Hunny-Sempai and Mori-Sempai making their way over to her.

"Ah, I've been expecting you." She voice was solemn, completely out of her character.

"Your kimono looks pretty." Hunny-Sempai complimented. A slight smile appeared upon her face.

'Hunny-Sempai is always so unusually sweet.'

The mysterious stranger soon dug into her bag pulling out a box. A bright came to her face when she saw Hunny-Sempai grin widen.

"Here you go." Hunny-Sempai greedily snatched the box. "YYYYAAAYY!!!" He shouted in glee.

"Mitsukuni" Mori –Sempai said sternly staring intensely at the child like seventeen year old.

"Sorry, forgive me. Thank you." Hunny apologized for his rude behavior.

"So down to business about the party, I think it's a great idea." The stranger started.

"But I don't know if I can get 'you know how' to comply." Hunny stared wide eye at the anonymous person standing in front of him.

'Are they kidding? I've seen this person do anything.'

"Nothing is impossible for you. What makes this person any different? You have to do this. Think about her happiness. You agreed to help me. And by not helping me, you're not honoring the sole purpose of the Host Club. To bring happiness to every girl. She deserves to be happy."

The stranger stood there completely shocked.

Hunny was truly passionate about creating this dream, and if this dream, no, when this dream came true, she wanted to be right there when it happens and say that she helped.

A slight chuckle escaped from her lips.

"Looks like I'm going to have to work a little harder."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, *sighs* School is almost back, where were I live. I don't know about you all. This summer seemed to go by really fast considering I had an ok leaning toward bad summer. Some parts were great but other than that, it kinda went horrible. But I'll be helping with the welcoming commit this year, so I get to meet all the new faces. If you would like to share your summer experiences, go right ahead! I feel so happy today, I thought about updating today and adding a preview of my new story, because losing my inspiration notebook for this story is taking a toll on me and this new story is helping me with writing this story. Wow, I do a lot when I have a good day. Anyways on with the reviews.

**Reviews**

Purple-Spotted Pikadili: I love your name! It's adorable. Sorry, my love for cute words is kicking in. Anyways, time for review response. I love the twins too. Whoever doesn't like the twins should be punished. I got Kira's cell phone number on speed dial, I'm not afraid to use it. Kira and I are like this. *crosses fingers *, Enough about Kira. The whole Ron thing, I know what you're talking about. I was trying not to make him too apologetic seeing as that is not in his character, he's more of the type you have to twist his arm to apologize. As for Pansy/Hunny, I don't see Hunny in a romantic relationship anyway. So don't worry about that.

Stormshadow13: Thanks for the review. Well, Harry was having such a good day that he wanted to keep it to himself, but Harry appears twice in this chapter, so that kinda makes up for his absence in the last chapter. Does it?

Siren Lawliet: Well, you weren't off but that's all I'll say about that! I know, I can feel the drama, but that's because I know what's going to happen. The perks of being an author, you don't have the suspense and anxiety to know what happens.

Hermine Jane Granger: Thanks so much for the encouragement. It means a lot! Hoping you are having a nice summer!

AnimeFreak2468: I knew it! They are kinda cute. I won't deny Blaise/Renge are a good couple, but she scares me sometimes! Twins are my favorite though.

AngelFromSlytherin: Well, I updated! I wouldn't have mind watching the twins and Ron little gay fantasy. *daydream* Yuuummmmm *nosebleed*

ShiroKitsume: Same here, good someone agree with me. I started to doubt myself as a Harry Potter fan, when they burned the burrow. I was like 'WHAT! I don't remember that in the book. ' Maybe they are going to build the burrow back. I loved the movie but they cut out my favorite scene. Thanks!

CardcaptorSakura16: Well to let you know, I'm excited to have you excited about my story!

HappyGirl282: Hello! I wouldn't mind either but I would bother the twins. Mmmmmm twins *nosebleed* Poor Ron fainted, who knows what I would have done. Ok, let me stop now. I can't really tell you about Hermione but I'll say that you're sorta close to what I had in mind. Your story is better. More people should read it!

KianaRia: Wow, Harry didn't appear in one chapter and everyone is worried about him. Don't worry, he appeared twice in this one, does that make up for last chapter!

ooo a jellybean: Trust me Hermione is about to learn a whole lot more than what she did now.

Eikyuu-Chan: Hello, thanks for that lovely review!

Diane: *fans* Oh my, have I shocked you so much?

Team Jacob-cuz I want Edward: Thanks! Hopefully, I keep on writing! I'm so easily distracted, so sometimes that makes it hard to write.

.neko-girl: OH MY! *hugs* If I could, I would definitely take you to see that movie! Darn Swine Flu, ruining everything!!!!! The Ron commit thing is okay…..even though I love him with all my heart and practically is obsess with him.

L13: Totally agree, even though, I love Malfoy. He really needs to be taught a lesson.

* * *

Preview:

Well, I've been reading a lot of Death note fanfics and I thought of writing one after I read one, I really loved it but the end wasn't the way I was expecting and it kinda disappointed me.

Title: Elements

Summary: Matt was a regular teen who enjoyed his forty minutes lunch period smoking cigarettes and playing video games. Somehow, he finds himself in a new world, with mythical creature, where everyone has some type of elemental talent and the world is being dominated by an evil lord name Kira who kills those who opposes him, disobey him, and those who are lazy. And now Matt finds three males depending on his help to take down Kira. M/M and L/L slash (It will probably only be about ten chapters)

* * *

The red-hair pulled a cigarette out of his back pocket, lighting it before putting it to his lips. Taking one long drag, Matt allowed himself to breathe in the smoke and fill his lungs. 'Wow, this cigarette feels good.' He smoothly exhaled the cloud of smoke.

This was the life, cigarettes and video games. Twenty minutes later of his DS creating the sounds of bleeps and bloops, the door swung open with a thunderous crash.

The loud noise, of course, that didn't distract the gamer from his zone, Matt continued playing Zelda: Phantom Hourglass as if didn't happen.

"So you're disrespecting my girlfriend! Huh?" A large, beefy teen with so much bad acne that playing 'Connect the Dots' on his face would be like solving a Rubik's Cube.

Matt momentarily shifted his eyes noticing the kid was one of the blondes, from the hall earlier, boyfriend. But Matt continued to play his game.

The large kid grew angry; he stalked over to Matt, grabbed his DS, ignoring Matt's protest, he threw it at the wall.

"What the hell?" Anger spread through Matt's body like fire on a trail of gasoline. He started to shake, his vision went blurry and he was ready to pounce, until he saw the other's guy fist size.

It was time to pull outs Matt's most lethal weapon, wits.

"Which girlfriend? Katy, Caroline, Elizabeth, or Sharron, I mean a jock like you can't be tied down to one girl. No, he's has to show off his muscularity by hooking up with five girls at a time just to hide the fact that he's homosexual." The other teen's fist began to shake violently.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Matt smirked as he looked down at the shaking fist.

"You won't hit m…" The teen slammed his fist against the red-hair boy's head.

"Keep your damn mouth shut kid!" He said before he walked away.

The impact caused Matt to drift in and out of consciousness before all was dark like night without the light's, moon, or stars.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed!


	12. The Emotions That Are Flying Everywhere!

_Night Before_

"It's not fair!" Ron huffed crossing his arms over his chest like a spoiled kid.

Hermione and Harry swallowed Ron in a huge group hug.

"Stop acting like a five year old, it's only for one night!" Hermione stated as she rolled her eyes at her immature best friend.

Ron broke away from the hug pacing back and forth in Harry and his room.

"You don't get it! Are you going to be here alone with Malfoy? No, you're going to be off dining with rich people. Is Harry going to be here alone with Malfoy? No, Harry is going to be at the movie theater with Haruhi." Crossing his arms over his chest, Ron move toward the bed, huffing.

"If it helps, you can accompany Haruhi and me to the theater. " Harry offered innocently. He hated when Ron was in a foul mood, and if it meant giving up some of his alone time with Haruhi, then so be it.

Ron was going to open his mouth to respond but Hermione beat him to the punch.

"No Harry, Ron is just acting immature. How dare you Ron, even consider third wheeling along on Harry and Haruhi's date?" Harry blushed slightly.

'It's not a date. Haruhi a guy and guys don't go on dates with other guys.'

"It's not a date. Haruhi and I are simply going to the movie. It's not all for fun, the bet is still going on, and I bet by that night, I would have proved Haruhi is a block."

* * *

_At the Host Club_

Pansy leaned back in her seat full from eating so much cake. "Are you going to finish your strawberry cake Pansy?" Hunny asked scooping a fork full of lemon cake into his mouth.

After chewing, Hunny flashed a large child-like grin towards Pansy with a smudge of vanilla frosting staining the corner of his lips. Pansy watched as the others giggle at how ridiculous Hunny looked.

'He probably doesn't know that he has cake on his face.'

Hunny's face scrunched in confusion, puzzled as to what the girls were laughing at.

"Is something wrong with my face?" Mori-sempai reached over with a napkin wiping the smudge of frosting off Hunny Sempai's face.

The blonde turned towards Mori-sempai with an admiring grin.

Girls at the table began to squeal and giggle. 'That is really annoying.' Pansy rolled her eyes while pretending she was deaf to the girl's squealing.

"I have an announcement!" Hunny sempai said standing at the table. "On the first night of the winter break, I am inviting you all to a social gathering at the Haninozuka family household." Hunny passed out theinvitations.

When Hunny came round to Pansy, she shook her head and refused. "How come you're not coming?" Hunny questioned.

Pansy looked around watching to see if someone was listening on their conversion, but the girls were too busy discussing outfits.

"You and Mori sempai will be the only one I'll know at the gathering. And I'm sure you don't want to spend time only talking to me."

Hunny smiled. "Don't worry; Renge-Chan is bringing Blay-Chan with her. So you won't be lonely."

'Renge must be that girls who's always with Blaise. Maybe we will meet at the party. Somehow I want to know more about her spending all her time with Blaise.'

* * *

_Lunch Time_

It was around lunch, the last one before break, and I didn't feel hungry.

Probably I was scared out of my wits that there was a probability of running into that molester.

Ok, that was enough. If my father was here to witness this situation, but it was odd, I'm surprise my father allowed me to come here, he said it could open opportunities for our family, whatever that means.

The thing that didn't sit well with me was why he did it. It's was obvious that we didn't like each other, so why waste his time sticking his tongue my throat. Something wasn't right.

Maybe this is exactly what's he trying to make me do. Think about this too much. I needed to stop being a scared toddler and grow-up. Malfoy's didn't back down. Nor did they let petty situation taunt them. I was going to walk with my head up and that regular smirk. I couldn't lose my cool! Then the muggles would think I'm going soft on them. I'm done moping!

"Um…Draco, are you ok?" Blaise asked cautiously, who walking next to me, staring at me with a concern look.

"Of course, I'm okay!" I snapped my voice sharp as a whip. Blaise shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think so. This feud between Kyouya Sempai and you is going way too far. You were mumbling to yourself. A sign of insanity for sure." I rolled my eyes at him.

Poor guy, he wouldn't understand. This was a battle of keeping ones pride. His pride was in the hands of some weak psychotic muggle girl.

"Insanity? Come on, that annoying muggle who you hang out with is insane. I can't believe I'm still friends with you." I looked down finding Blaise clenching and releasing his fist.

"Did I hit a nerve?" I challenged.

"No, and her name is Renge not muggle. She might be annoying but she's better company when you're not complaining and being a jack ass." I grimaced at Blaise insult.

"The only reason you're hanging out with me is because if you push me away, you would be lonely." Blaise smirked at me before leaning against the wall to break.

How I wish Blaise hadn't took a break right there because Kyouya Ootori coming in this direction.

I tried calming myself down, telling myself that I was Malfoy, I could handle anything. But then again pep talk never helps the situation.

Damn, my skin was going paler and my heart was slamming against my chest. Did the room just get hot?

But he strolled past us, seemly obviously to Blaise and me standing in the hall.

"Are you okay?" I looked up finding Blaise with a hand on my shoulder and a very worried look on his face.

"Um…yeah" I mumbled feebly.

I turned away watching Kyouya Ootori walking ahead not missing his sly, evil glance backward adding butterflies to my stomach.

* * *

A/N: I know, it's kinda short…sorry. Don't beat me up for that! Oh my, today was my first day of school and wow was it not what I expected it to be at all. Updates might come slower or faster it depends. Because at my school they enforced mandatory study hall for sophomores so I could get my writing done there. And also well, I have to type chapter thirteen and I have what I want to do for chapter fifth teen but for some reason I have no idea for chapter 14. It's like my mind is blank on that chapter. If anyone has any suggestions of what I could write for chapter fourteen that would be appreciated!

**Review**

Hermine Jane Granger: Thanks you so much! As for my having a good summer, thanks, but my summer is almost over and it wasn't that good as I had expected it to be. *sighs* Life can be such a disappointment.

Katsy17: Thank you, hopefully more chapters are sure to come.

Catzi: *sorry* I knew you had your heart set on KO/HP. True, there isn't a lot of it, apparently Mori is a more suitable choice. I'm kinda iffy about Mori/Harry, seeing as he doesn't more than 10 words in the series. But that's my opinion. As for Kyouya/Draco, I'm not telling whether they become a couple, because that ruins everything. When I read your comment, plotter the platypus sneaked up on me and gave me an idea but anyways.

Team Jacob-cuz I want Edward: So does everyone else! Lol, I thought the stranger was pretty obvious. And thought everyone would automatically know who the stranger was but good. I wrote that scene over a thousand times just so people wouldn't know and I good job at it. Ps. Team Jacob!

ooo a jellybean: Thanks about death note preview. Haruhi/Harry thing is interesting but be careful one couple is not what it seems. That's all I say!

AnimeFreak2468: Hello Annie, we meet again! The twins are cool, but I think the only reason I like them is because I'm a major yaoi fan plus Hikaru looks smexy in rain *cough* On to new subject, as for the stranger it is the most obvious person and you'll to just keep guessing.

HappyGirl282: Hello, btw chapter 7 was AWESOME! I loved it! Did I mention I love Adam? I probably said that a million times. But write sooner!!! Your story helped me to type up some of chapter 13. I'm aching to know what happens!!!!!! Thanks for the review, my favorite scenes to write was the Harry and Haruhi part, I had to put them in two times because originally they were going to be in chapter 10, 11, 12, 13 but something happened so squeezed two scenes in chapter 11 to set up for chap 13. Maybe or does Hikaru like Ron and just doesn't know it yet and suspect that Kaoru has feelings for Ron and is jealous? What, why didn't I think of that in the first place. Oh well, I'm too deep in the hole to do that. So many questions not enough answers!

Stormshadow13: Yes, your lovely Harry is back and had two appearances. Lol, First Harry, now Draco! Don't worry they are okay under my wing…wait or maybe they are not! Who knows, just be prepare! Oh to let you know, Nekozawa is coming very soon, he was originally suppose to be in this chapter but I moved him to an important role in the story.

Siren Lawliet: Oh my, your comment made me laugh. I guess it is. They are finally starting to know the mystery of each other and maybe they may eventually know all of it! Even the fact that they are *looks around and whispers* wizards. But who knows? Stories that keep you guessing are the best like the 'Escape from Whammy' that story have me scare to read but I still want to know what will happen, lol.

1Diane: YES! Finally! You got an account! I was wondering when you would get one. Welcome to the world of FanFiction! I hope you are enjoying it! As for HP/HF but I'll tell you one couple looks like it is but it is not.

PhoenixCrystal: Thanks, it's hard though because I'm not normally funny (gotta catch me on a good day) I will continued!

ShiroKitsume: Well, I try! *shrugs shoulders* Honestly, I am surprised that it came out so funny wasn't expecting that. I was thinking about posting that DN story sometime in Sept/Oct one of those months.


	13. The Drama Unfolds and the Secrets Reveal

Be warned this is the longest chapter I've ever written!!!! It's roughly about 2,600 words not including my author's note which you need to read because it's very _**important**_, and review response_**.**_ It's to make up for last chapter's (three POV) shortness. This chapter has Four POV's but Harry's POV was spliced into two parts. Sorry it took so long, school, depression, the world, my disorganization, my laziness, my forgetfulness, fanfiction and my computer were plotting against me. Plus fanfiction had some problem uploading my story. But good news, I manage to write chapter 14 but I'm going to wait until I wrote half of chapter 15 to post.

* * *

_7:04 pm _

Harry gulped after knocking on the door of the Fujioka's residence.

Harry had not a clue as to why he was shaking, sweating, and scared.

'It's just Haruhi right?' He repeated several times in his head. There was no need to be nervous yet his body was betraying his thoughts.

Suddenly with great force, the door swing opened and a red-hair female appeared staring at Harry skeptically before smiling excitedly as if Harry was a shiny new toy.

"You must be Haruhi's new friend, Harry. Don't stand there, please come in." Harry stepped over the threshold into the apartment.

The female who Harry guessed to be Haruhi's mother shook his hand.

'Wow, a very strong grip.' Harry thought, not daring to voice it though.

"I'm Fujioka Ranka, Haruhi's father. Haruhi should be out the room in a few seconds. Haruhi told me you are from England, is that so?"

'Father?' Harry quirked an eyebrow. Maybe he was so nervous that he heard wrong. Before Harry could answer he was interrupted by Haruhi, himself.

"Oh, hi Harry." Haruhi greeted as he came down the hallway, smiling warmly. As Haruhi came down the hall, Harry took in account of what Haruhi was wearing. He was sporting a white tee shirt with a black jacket along with jeans, suitable for a male.

"Are you ready?" Haruhi asked. Harry nodded in response.

"You have fun Haruhi and it was a pleasure meeting you Harry." Ranka said, leaving out the door.

"Um…how come your mother is leaving?" Harry questioned, and it didn't help that Haruhi laughed in response before walking across the room grabbing a photo frame.

Harry founded himself staring at an older and female version of Haruhi. The woman was laughing with a smile so bright it could replace the sun, moon, and stars, with long, thick, wavy, chestnut hair.

"She's beautiful." Harry stated honestly, staring at Haruhi with great intense.

"She's my mother. That was my father who just left for work."

"Wha…." Harry's eyes widen and his mind went blank.

'That explains so much of this gender confusion.' Harry blinked twice, making sure he wasn't imaging things.

'So I didn't hear wrong.'

'Is all of Haruhi's family screwed up in gender? I guess the apple don't fall too far from the tree.'

"Where is your mum now?"

"She died of an illness when I was younger." The brunette said dreamy-like as if he were replaying the memories as he placed the photo back.

Sadness began to seep through Harry.

"What about your parents."

"They were murdered." Harry growled his teeth grinding together, depression and anger began to spread through Harry's body like liquid in a container as he balled his fist.

Haruhi must have realized this because he grabbed Harry's hand leading him out the house.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Seems like we have a lot more in common than most peoples, wishing for a normal life, no mothers, intimidated by Renge, what's next?" Haruhi smiled gently at Harry causing his anger to vanish and for a smile to form.

* * *

_An hour after everyone left 8:15pm_

'_I'm bored and sleepy'_

'Ding Dong'

'_Ferret boy is down stairs.'_ Ron thought.

'Ding Dong'

'_He's probably taking his time.'_

'Ding Dong'

'_What the bloody hell is taking him long to answer the door!'_

Another 'ding dong' did not ring, but was replaced with a crash and some screaming. Ron leaped up out of bed rushing down stairs in a hurry to see what all the commotion was about. When Ron got downstairs, he founded Malfoy on his butt with a glass vase shattered next to him and one of the twins standing across from him.

Malfoy glared daggers at Ron and the twin.

"Weasel-bee, you need to teach your little friend some manner before he…" Draco suddenly stopped his speech before getting up and walking away to the parlor.

Ron rolled his eyes.

'He's been acting weird lately' Ron thought to himself. It's not like Ron been watching him closely, but he haven't heard a good insult in a while from Malfoy and all he did was cope himself in the room or parlor. He wasn't Malfoy at all. Ron preferred to call him the new Malfoy. Because there was no way in Merlin's beard would Draco ever take being pushed by a muggle nor would he let it slide so easily.

"Um..., what are you doing here?" Rubbing the back of his head in confusion, Ron looked at the twin mentally figuring out which one of them that was standing before him.

"Kaoru, remember, you invited Hikaru and me to keep you company, but Hikaru said he didn't feel like coming." Furrowing his eyebrows, a Ron baffled tried to recall when such words ever left his mouth to the twins.

"Rubbish, I didn't" Ron turned around heading up the stair with Kaoru following him.

"I don't remember saying such a thing." Ron huffed trying not to be annoyed. Well, it wasn't annoyed, it was more of embarrassment. Not many people like to be grinded against and have their body like it when their mind no is shouting 'NO!'

"Well, Hermione said you were too busy to ask, you asked her to do it for you." Ron rolled his eyes, flopping onto his bed.

'I'm not a baby; I know how to take care of myself Hermione.'

"Oh yeah, I remember." Ron lied; there was no use of making him leave when he had just arrived.

Ron patted a spot on the bed for Kaoru.

The boy walked over to the bed lying next to Ron.

"Sorry"

"Huh?" Ron managed to say through a tired yawn.

"For the accident, I went too far." Ron blushed, turning his face away to hide the embarrassment.

"Don't turn away it's cute." Ron's face bloomed red even more.

"One more word like that and you're off the bed."

Kaoru held his hands up defensively, chuckling. "Okay!"

* * *

_9:10 pm_

"Tell me Hermione, do you like lilies." she yelped, nearly falling into the fountain.

Hermione stumbled before falling into the arms of non-other than Tamaki Suoh.

"Don't scare me like that. And what do lilies have to do with anything?" Pushing herself out of Tamaki's arm, Hermione distanced her self, walking on the other said of the fountain.

"You smell like lilies. I find the smell of lilies alluring." Tamaki indifferently thought out loud as he looked up to the sky.

Hermione turned away blushing, not giving Tamaki the satisfaction of seeing it. As beautiful as the boy was and as much as he complimented Hermione despite her meanness, she couldn't give in, who knows, how many girls he had flirted with before and how many girls he feed that same line too.

Plus Hermione was on a mission.

This was the first time since she got here that she saw a Suoh. She met many interesting people, including Mr. Ootori, Kyouya's father (who she founded very intimidating), but she never founded the one and only person she was dying to meet.

'Maybe Tamaki knew where she was'

"Tamaki, do you know where I might find your mother?" Tamaki looked at her confused, as if he wanted to tell her something but didn't know how to say it.

"Tamaki!" An unfamiliar, bitter voice snapped, interrupting the two.

A few seconds, a short, wrinkled-faced, fragile-looking elderly woman with a hard glare in her eyes came into view.

"Grandmother!" Tamaki shouted in a joyful tone.

"Don't talk to me like that boy! Aren't you supposed to be inside fulfilling your duties as a host of this party instead of chatting away with some friend from school? I knew taking you in was nothing good." She bitterly snapped.

Hermione cringed slightly at Tamaki's grandmother harsh tone. Sure Tamaki may be annoying, stupid and irresponsible, but his grandmother was being just plain mean.

'Grandmothers aren't suppose to sound like that.'

"Excuse me; there is such thing as speaking to someone politely." Hermione interrupted, having enough of this lady's abusive manner. "I dragged Tamaki out here, he refused to go, but I forced him. If there is anyone to criticize, it should be me."

The lady stood appalled, by Hermione's outburst, Tamaki stood there shocked beyond belief that the girl who disliked him the most stood up for him.

"You must be one of the foreign students that my son has bragged about. Tell me girl, what do your parents do for a living."

"They are dentists." Hermione said proudly, staring fiercely at the cruel, wrinkled, sack of flesh who was supposedly Tamaki's grandmother.

"Go to the house boy!" Tamaki's grandmother commanded. Tamaki bowed to his grandmother, turning to Hermione bowing to her with a small smile gracing his lips before scurrying off to the estate.

The old lady turned to the direction of the house.

"Dentist, hmm? You know my name is very powerful; I can easily buy out the dentist company your parents work for. If I were you, I would be in fear right now. The Suoh name means a lot in this world." And she walked away.

Hermione glared at the old lady's back, her heart pounding a little from her words. Then she remembered the words of an old wise man.

"Fear in a name increases fear in itself." Hermione said coldly.

Tamaki's grandmother halted for a second before resuming her walk back to the estate.

* * *

_9:24pm_

Lightening struck across the sky in a flash before disappearing out of sight, followed by a thunderous crash ringing through the night air like church bells on a Sunday.

"Damn," Harry muttered, it was storming and now they would have to walk for ten minutes to reach Haruhi's house.

Suddenly something grasped the boy, shivering violently.

Harry, startled, looked next to him.

It was Haruhi.

Thunder boomed louder through the night sky causing Haruhi to jump and cling to Harry even harder.

Then it clicked.

Haruhi was afraid of thunderstorms.

'Of all days it decided to storm, weather people are always wrong. No rain, huh?'

Harry sighed. It seemed like he was going to have to carry Haruhi on his back. Poor Haruhi was frozen on the spot. So Harry grabbed the key from Haruhi's jacket pocket before putting Haruhi on his back, pig back style, trudging to Haruhi's house in the heavy rain.

Few minutes later, the rain pelted harder than ever, nearly blinding Harry causing him not to be sure of where he was walking to. More lightening struck across the sky and more thunder rumbled making Haruhi cling and quiver harder against him. Haruhi's death grip was nearly draining every breath of Harry's. The wind rammed harder against the two as if warning them to turn back.

Then he saw it.

He saw refuge.

The familiar apartment came into view.

Harry smiled despite the current situation, breaking into a run. The boy climbed the stairs by two's careful not to slip and send Haruhi and him down the concrete stairs. He hurriedly pulled out the key fumbling with the locks before cracking open the door.

Harry carried Haruhi, bridal style, to the sofa before looking for ear plugs and a warm blanket. After minutes of searching the house, Harry wrapped Haruhi in a blanket; attached ear plugs to her ears, putted on some hot chocolate, and closed all curtains in the house.

'Maybe I should get some clean clothes for Haruhi.'

The first thing Harry noticed about Haruhi's room was that it was very pink.

Almost everything was contaminated with pink, but Harry didn't take that into account seeing as it was apparent that the Fujioka family liked to cross-dress.

'Her dad probably painted the room.' Harry went to the dressers in search for some dry clothes.

He opened the top draw on the left before freezing in shock. Harry lightly shoved the draw back, slowly backing away.

'Looks like Hermione won that seat.'

* * *

_10:11pm_

Somehow his world came spiraling into a giant murk ever since Renge stepped…no…shoved her way into his life.

He didn't plan for these unfortunate events that had happened over the course of time. Apparently the stars had decided to damn his life.

In spite of it all, one good thing came from it. Life was somewhat interesting nowadays. Like the saying goes 'Rather laugh with sinners then cry with Saints.'

"Blaise!" Someone yelled across the night sky. Blaise immediately recognized that voice as he turned around to greet it.

"Hey Renge, how come you're not at the party?"

The girl bent over grasping for air.

"Why are you out here instead of charming ladies?" She yelled. Blaise only rolled his eyes expecting a comment like that.

"I don't feel like socializing." Renge gasped unbelievably!

"You begged me to drag you to this party and you're not going to socialize! I'm wasting precious time because you don't want to socialize!" A flabbergasted Blaise opened and closed his mouth several times.

That was it!

Blaise lost it.

"Excuse me; you're the one who proposed to come to the party to learn how to socialize with girls. You're the one who asked if I wanted to come, even though I said no, you're the one who threatened and dragged me here against my own will. You're the one!" Blaise yelled so loud people in China were probably yelling at him for disturbing their sleep.

He took one look at Renge and instantly regretted what he done. Renge was trembling and her face was scrunched up. Her eyes glistened as tears threaten to fall.

"I over did it."

That was it. The water works started up.

Blaise never comforted a crying girl before.

"Um…well…hell, don't cry!" Blaise warned.

'Damn, what am I suppose to do! Make her laugh…I'm not a comedian. Walk away, kind of cruel. Hug her, yeah; girls liked that sort of thing…maybe that will work.'

Blaise grasped Renge's wrist swinging her towards him, swallowing her into a clumsy embrace. The only problem with doing that was that his lips somehow magnetically locked on to Renge's. Blaise felt Renge wrap her arms around Blaise, smiling into the kiss.

Blaise wanted to push her away, but felt obligated to kiss her back. It wasn't that Blaise didn't like her…the kiss, Renge was a beautiful girl with soft, thin, rose-like lips, Fiery chestnut eyes that burned like the sun with passion, and flowing, bouncy, brown hair that reflected her personality, but she wasn't _**her**_and he didn't expecthis first to happen like this and he wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing.

Every last question in the universe was popping in his head, preventing him from enjoying the kiss.

'How long does this last?'

'Am I kissing poorly?'

'Aren't guys supposed to dominate the kiss and if so, how come Renge is doing my job?'

Blaise and Renge parted at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Pansy?" Blaise asked nervously.

Pansy had a scowl on her face as she clinched and unclenched her fist.

"I didn't know I was interrupted something. I'll just come back when neither of you are latched on to the other's lips like paper clips." Pansy briskly paced across the lawn and into the house slamming the door behind her.

'I screwed up big time.' Blaise looked next to him at a smiling Renge.

Renge pounced on the boy, hugging him until he was out of breath.

"I'm so proud!" Renge congratulated, wiping fake tears for her eyes.

"Always thinking ahead. I wasn't planning this lesson until the spring time. Not bad with the kiss, but you might want to get some confidence with that. Now let's get back to socializing." Renge leaped up into the air, bouncing back to the party.

Leaving a poor confused Blaise behind wondering if Renge purposely kissed him.

* * *

A/N:AAARRRRGGGG, the world is a lie. I went to the dentist and they pissed me off!!!! It's a long story but the short part…I hate dentists and I hate doctors, they should be eliminated! _**IMPORTANT NOTE, READ!!!!!**_ Hello everyone!!! I have so good news, bad news, good news, and a question to ask! Okay here it is. Good news # 1: I've plan out the whole story to the ends so. Yeah, I'm not winging anything, so get ready for so fast pace movement. Everything is planned out, so that gets rid of the author's block of not knowing what to write. Bad news: Well, I've planned this story to chapter 20, so we only have seven more chapters together. So sad. Well, I cut this story kind of short because I actually want to finish it. So you know what happens at the end. Good news #2: I decided to write an epilogue for everyone! And lastly my question, my question concerns good news # two. Would you like the epilogues separate for each character so you have more chapters and I can focused just on them without breaking off and switching characters or would you like me you write the epilogue like I write the story. Can anyone tell me what drawer Harry opened? He, he

**Reviews!!!!**

Stormshadow13: Yes, Draco was dedicated to you in that chapter. As a matter of fact, anytime Draco or Harry shows up in a chapter they will be dedicated to you for your concern for them. I bet they appreciate it very much. lol

HappyGirl282: Because it's awesome! Can't wait for chapter 8! Not care about Ron!!! He's the best character. Look at this face! *holds up a picture of Rupert Grint* Who doesn't care about this face?!?!? Lol, you're still my bestie even after that statement. Well, I hope all you questions are answered in the chapter. Well, I updated and you're not dead yet, so chapter 8 better come out soon.

ooo a jellybean: Why not make him sweat a little? I like Pansy this way too. The good thing about minor characters is that you have a little leisure with them.

Team Jacob-cuz I want Edward: You're welcome! As for the stranger, I can't tell you whether you're wrong or right, you'll have to see in chapter 20. *wink*

Hermine Jane Granger: Yeah, but doesn't this chapter make up for the shortness?

AnimeFreak2468: You'll see! Phase two of the plan is coming all together. You might get a wink in chapter 14. As for trio part, I tried really to keep them together instead of focusing on them with different people. Lucky you!

LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin: Thanks, well, here is your more! And hopefully there is more to come! *awkward laughing*

1Diane: What are you referring to? I happened to surprise you again.

ShiroKitsume: Maybe he will or maybe he won't. But if he did, it would be the most relatable yet random person ever. *wink wink*

Siren Lawliet: Yes he does, because that's how cool Kyouya is. He's eyes locks you in a cold abyss. He's my favorite besides the twins.

PhoenixCrystal: Thanks!!!! Good to know these types of things, you know. Lol, I had a sensation to talk in British dialect. *shakes head*

SuperMangaFan89: Glad you are enjoying the story. While reading your review, you reminded me of the way I review, lol. Hopefully the in more to come!

darkfairykara: I'm glad you are really enjoying your story because it makes me feel nice when someone comments on how they like my story in spite of the crappy grammar and other problems.


	14. Awkward Issues are Other's Entertainment

That next morning Ron woke up lying on top of something that obviously was not his bed due to it's hardness but that didn't stop said thing from being warm and comfortable.

The red-hair teen kept his eyes closed letting himself indulge in the warmness. It's was like sipping warm soup on a snowy day in England. Warmness spreading through the inside.

He knew fell asleep pretty early last night, he wondered if…

Suddenly an epiphany came to the boy.

Whatever he was lying on, it was gradually moving up and down. Almost as if someone was breathing.

Maybe he didn't leave.

Maybe he was right next to Ron sleeping too.

That would mean Harry saw them.

Hermione saw them.

The others probably saw them.

Going against his better judgment, Ron opened his eyes.

'Blimey, this is not a good position to be in.'

Ron's head was lying somewhat on Kaoru's chest with his arms wrapped around the sleeping boy's waist, almost like cuddling a pillow at night.

The awake red-hair could probably guess his face was beat red. The worst part was that he would have to wait for the sleeping boy to wake because his arms were trapped under his body.

It seemed like every possible awkward situation in the world was happening to him on a daily basis in Japan.

'Ok, don't panic, I'll just pretend to be asleep then he'll wake up, feel awkward, leave and everything will be fine.' Ron smiled to himself at the brilliant plan he had concocted.

"What are you smiling about?" A nearby and familiar voice asked.

Ron peered across the room finding a smirking Harry. His cheeks began to blush red, embarrassed to be caught in such a position by his own best friend.

"Um, Harry it's not what it looks like." Harry grinned stupidly at his friend. "Oh, because it does. Is there something you want to tell me, Ronald?" Harry said, a little loudly as if he wanted to wake Kaoru.

"Shut-up! You're going to wake him."

"Too late." Someone grumbled. Kaoru was yawning, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh…Ka…oru, y-y-you're aw-wake." Ron stammered, his blush growing deeper.

Kaoru sat up; stretched, releasing Ron's abused arms.

Harry laid in his bed grinning like a mad man, obviously amused by the situation.

"It looks like my ride should be here. I kind of borrowed your clothes. I give them back. Have a nice morning Harry, Ron." Kaoru jumped out of bed wearing Ron's boxer's and a raggedly shirt of the other teen.

'He's was wearing my clothes!'

Harry buried himself in his pillow, trying hard not to laugh.

"We should do this sometime again." And with that last statement, Kaoru was gone.

Harry burst into a full out laugh.

A confused, blushing Ron chucked a pillow at Harry hitting him square in the face.

"Toss off, you bloody wanker!"

* * *

Pansy chomped on her bacon viciously as she glared at the dark-skinned boy.

In honest truth the girl wasn't sure as to why she was angry at him. He really didn't do anything, but kiss that Renge girl. She shouldn't have gotten upset about a stupid action that didn't involve her what-so-ever.

Blaise was staring down into his orange juice like it could tell it fortune, obviously avoiding Pansy's monstrous glare.

"Hello!" Renge said, her voice booming through the tension. Everyone stared wide-eyed at the crazy maniac who suddenly appeared in their house, except Pansy who was glaring at her and Draco because he was in the palor sulking over something unknown.

"Um…Renge, how did you get in here?" The lunatic just smiled as she took a seat next to him, stealing a piece of bacon off his plate causing him to pout.

"I picked the locked." She stated casually as if it wasn't illegal.

"Blimey!" Ron yelled across the table earning an elbow in the stomach by Hermione.

Blaise sighed, looking at Pansy who tuned her head casually.

"So, what brings you here? I thought we weren't meeting over break."

"My, my Blay-Kun, I didn't come for you. I didn't think you thought of me so much." Blaise cheeks blossomed as he turned away embarrassed.

Renge face became serious as she faced Pansy.

"I came for her." She stated as she pointed to Pansy.

The young witch was puzzled as to what Renge would want with her, evident by her shock expression and the way her bacon limply fell on the plate.

Pansy recomposed herself, smirking suggestively at Renge.

"Well good news because I have a bit of words for you."

* * *

Draco sat in the parlor staring off into empty space, it seemed to be becoming an everyday habit every since that accident happen. No one bothered to snap him out of his trance; he guessed they figured he would get over it.

Or they just thought he was going insane from being around so many muggles.

Blaise tried helping Draco by asking about the problem or getting him to go outside, but soon quitted, thinking that Draco would later get over whatever was tormenting him.

Draco probably would never get over it.

How did one move on with one's life when such a thing happened?

He didn't deserve to be called a Malfoy.

When his father would found out, he would be disowned and would have to live like the Weasley's. Of course, he would never tell his father, but Lucius had hidden eyes and ears and would surely find out soon enough. Malfoy shuddered at the horrifying thought. Him, living like Weasley-boy. It was a coincidence, because at that moment the poor boy walked into the parlor giving him a weird look.

"What the hell you want, Weasle-bee? Looking for a souvenir in this house you can steal to give to your mummy? Pathetic." Draco sneered; somehow he felt that his famous sneer was losing its power.

"Your sneer is really scaring me." Ron said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ferret, heard you were going nutters."

Draco glared sharply at the red-hair as if it would slice him into pieces. "What would a stupid Weasel like you know? I'm surprise are even standing here talking to me now, I bet your parent had to sell the house to send you here." Ron fist tightened in a ball, restraining himself from hitting Malfoy in the mouth.

"I'm going to be mature and not retort to your little comments. By the way your little friend is looking for you."

"Saw you cuddling your new boyfriend. You too looked so adorable." Draco mocked, ignoring the comment. Now, that statement was below the belt but it made him feel better teasing the red-hair about his problem.

The red-hair boy cheeks turned bright red.

"Hit a nerve, Weasle-bee."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have a boyfriend. Besides, you _**probably **_kissed a block of two, while you were here." Ron said in a knowing tone.

"How did you find that out?" Draco gritted his teeth, appearing to be angry, but deep inside scared out of his bones.

Ron eyes widen, obviously surprised by his word.

"I was just bluffing, bloody hell; I didn't expect that to be true!" Ron said loudly.

Draco turned away embarrassed that his worst enemy knew his secret, knew what no one was suppose to know.

"Get the hell out!" Draco shouted.

Ron, whose eyes were bulging, backed away slowly.

"You know…."

"Are you stupid, didn't I saying leave?"

Ron walked away, too shocked for word.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, I'm going to alter this photo to look like it was someone else and then, I'm sending these pictures to these addresses." The boy asked, making sure he heard right, in fear of the Shadow king.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses wearing a frightening smile. "Correct, do you think it's possible for you to do the job." The boy looked away, avoiding any eye connect.

"Well, it's just…that…" he stammered.

"Too bad, I was willing to pay a large sum of money. Enough to help pay off that large sum of debt your family owe to the Takahasi family." The boy's eyes widen, lately there had been pressure from the media and his peers since his family was nearing bankruptcy.

"I'll do it!" he said, holding out his hand to shake.

"Good, have a pleasant evening." The youngest Ootori stood, heading towards the door.

"Oh, one thing, make sure that photograph definitely goes to the third name of the list, she's very known in the tight-knitted community of theirs, she knows how to spread the news." The boy nodded stupidly looking down at the paper as Kyouya left the building.

"Rita Skeeter" he whispered to himself.

"What a stranger name?"

* * *

A/N: ShiroKitsume, this chapter was for you! Alright, seems everyone one guessed which drawer Harry opened, but then again he could just have thought Haruhi likes dressing up in women clothing now that I think about it, but *shrugs shoulders* whatever. Anyway, I know, this probably is the most earliest update, well, their is 4 main reasons. 1. AnimeFreak2468, to make you feel better! Sorry about your foot. 2. I was in a good mod and was having a good day, I like to write when I feel good. 3. Hopefully, this makes you ,Happygirl282 feel guilty about not updating. lol *hugs* 4. Because I promised I would when I wrote half of 15 (which I wrote over). On to Reviews!!!!!!

_**Reviews**_

Hermine Jane Granger: Thanks, it was suppose too. I don't think this chapter is long or short, more normal size to me. Well, keep enjoying the story.

1Diane: I feel bad for him too. All the girls want him! Lol Makes me want to jump him….but sadly I've already have my heart set on another fictional character.

Elena Forest: Yay, first time reviewers are always the best!!! Unless, you changed your user name to something else….anyways. I loved that scene too; it was my favorite one to write besides Hermione's POV.

HappyGirl282: Hello Love, thanks you very much! *rereads comment* Wow….you're a little too excited in the review. But I love that! Changing subject, what about chapter 8, I want to know what will happen and is Adam going to be in there!!!! Answer me!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stormshadow13: I'm glad you liked it. Again Harry is dedicated to you in this chapter.

SuperMangaFan89: At least he doesn't ask her to dress in women clothing. Tamaki just draws the line going there.

Siren Lawliet: Kyouya does…all the the host club does. Darn them for being so sexy. Mmmmmm *snaps out of day dream* Enough fantasizing. Ron is my favorite; I'm not going to lie. I have hard times writing his scenes because he's so adorable. I bet Renge kissed him on purpose too, she practically threaten to kill me if I didn't write the scene. She just wanted some lip action.

CardcaptorSakura16: I don't even know how but that line came to me when I was writing that part. Sneaky Dumbledore. Even after death, he's still sending me messages.

AnimeFreak2468: Hello Annie, *hugs* I hope your foot get better. And I'm glad my story made you feel better.

PhoenixCrystal: Lol, I'm trying. Oh man, it's surprisingly hard. I wish I had to strength like some authors here.

ShiroKitsume:*mysteriously* And where is it going? And what is it? Yeah, well now six. I wouldn't be so quick to assume things yet. I hope you got your awkwardness that you were looking for. In both Ron and Draco. Poor boys, they get everything. Thanks for reading!!!

Hand Over the Bishies: Have nothing to say?!?!?!!?!?!? *sniffles* you know that kind of hurts a little. But since, I'm in a pretty good mood, I'll just pretend I didn't here anything. Lol, thanks for reading, say something next time or death penalty for you! Lol

Roses of the Night: Another reviewer!!! Nice to meet you! Ok, thanks!!! I've started on one epikogue but I need to focus on this story before starting the ending. So many ideas scrambling around in my head. More Hikaru/Kaoru/ Ron, Lol, anything for a fan!!!!


	15. Can't Feel the Happiness

'_It's okay! You've escaped the claws of death many times; more than an average person should need to. Handling a girl should be absolutely nothing.' _Harry rambled in his brain.

Again what was the use of pep talk? It worked on other people maybe, but someone giving a pep talk to themselves only made things worst.

'This explains everything though. Why Tamaki calls her daughter? Why she have to wear woman clothing at the Host Club sometimes. Why I find her cute?' Harry stopped himself.

'Damn, I've traded seats with Hermione.' Harry groaned mentally. Hermione did win the bet, so she got to sit in front and get excited about learning while he sat next to Haruhi and try to control himself.

Cruel world

The dark-haired boy took several deep breaths before entering the classroom. Hermione pushed past him stalking proudly to her front row, front seat desk. Somehow, he felt a little pain in losing that seat.

Ron shuffled past him with a bright red blush, dragging his body to a smiling Kaoru…Hikaru, whoever it was, while the other twin stood by Haruhi, who was talking, sulking by the window.

She glanced at Harry, a smiling stretching across her face, waving for him to come over, but he politely shook his head taking a seat to his desk. When he reached the desk, there was a black envelope lying there carefully in huge letters: **To: Mr. Harry Potter.**

Harry tore open his letter and began to read.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**I know your secret. I know who you are, where you are from, and the things you have accomplished. And I've recognized your friends, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. If you don't believe me, I leave you with a few words that will make you believe: Dumbledore, the Head Master of Hogwarts. Meet me 3:52 by the third music room doors to discuss more details.**

**Sincerely,**

**Anonymous**

Harry stared shocked at the letter before placing the enveloped securely in his pocket as the morning bell rung.

* * *

_30 minutes before_

Hikaru grimaced.

He didn't like Ron.

He was stealing his only brother.

That's all Kaoru talked about. Ron this, Ron that. Was there anything thing else to talk about?

"They're not here." Kaoru whined.

Hikaru rolled his eyes at his younger brother; he was like a kid on Christmas eve. "They are coming, stop worrying yourself." Hikaru said leaning against the window.

"You don't like them or something." Kaoru asked curiously, smiling. Hikaru shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"Eh, Hermione, she is ok when she's not being all smart and sarcastic like Haruhi. I tell you, those two are like sisters. Harry is really nice, doesn't give any trouble. Ron, well, he just annoyed me with his British sayings and constantly blushing. It would be better if they had left him behind in England." Kaoru smile fell a little as he whispered an oh.

Hikaru didn't mean all that he said about Ron, but maybe if his brother assumed that Hikaru hated Ron, for a reason other than Hikaru being jealous, he might stay away.

'We're brothers, Kaoru would abandon me for some stranger. Would he?'

* * *

Hermione walked through the hallway feeling like the luckiest person on earth. She stood up to the Head Master's mother without being in any sort of trouble, she almost learned the secrets of Tamaki's family, and Harry finally figured out Haruhi is a girl, there forth earning her the seat of dreams. Things were looking up.

Hermione linked arms with the two boys walking beside her entering the cafeteria in glee, even though Ron looked well…like Ron and Harry looked like the world was going to end.

The air changed as most of it went silent and all eyes turned to the trio. The golden trio looked at one of each other in confusion as to why they were getting so much attention. Crowds of people began to whisper glancing back at the trio. Some girls were glaring at them, angry over something.

"Um….do they know about something that we don't" Hermione asked the boys. Harry began to figit and look very uncomfortable like he knew something they didn't. Sitting down at a table feeling very uncomfortable.

Some people went back to their regular conversation but some continue to whisper and stare. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"People can be superficial and shallow. We've been here for months and still gawking."

"Aaahhh, you she hasn't heard." Hermione whipped around coming face to face with the twins. "I haven't heard what?" The twins who were leaning against each other smirked.

"We know what you did at the Suoh's traditional Christmas dinner. We were given Tono some trouble about it earlier." The twins purred suggestively.

"Blimey, what did happen at the party, Hermione?" Ron asked unbelievably.

Hermione shot a glare at Ron before returning her attention to the twins. Hermione placed her hand on her elbow, looking at the twins curiously.

"Tono's grandmother caught you and Tono in the garden." Harry chocked on his sandwich wearing the same facial expression as Ron.

"So, she did walk in on us." The twins stared at Hermione not believing she would do such a thing.

"It's true!" The twins yelled catching the attention of some nearby causing them to whisper madly.

"Hermione, how could you do such a thing? I thought you told us everything." Ron moaned.

"I did tell you everything. What are you talking about? I was in the garden, Tamaki showed up, talked for a little and then his grandmother showed up and I've said some thing. That's it." Hermione huffed, confused as to why people were so riled up about that, well then again she did sass off a wealthy family that own this school.

The twins looked at each other with a troubling expression. "Oh…well, that's not what's the school is talking about."

"Then what are they talking about." Hikaru or at least Hermione assumed, leaned down whispering privately what the school was gossiping about. Her cheeks turned red, embarrassed and angry.

Who would make-up such a rumor?

How did it even get started?

There were only three people, including herself at the garden when everything happened.

Hermione stood up from the table marching out of the cafeteria.

'_Tamaki Suoh is dead!'

* * *

_

"You're so funny Blaise."

"Wow, I didn't know that. Most people would disagree with you."

"Calm down ladies, there is plenty of him to go around." Renge said and she wrapped her arms around Blaise's biceps casting looks at one girl watching them in interest.

Across from them, Pansy glared at that slut, throwing herself at Blaise. She already had him, why would she show him off in front of her. Was she waiting for an ass-kicking?

**Flash back**

"_I want to you stay away from Blaise." Renge said with a straight face, staring at Pansy seriously._

"_Um…Excuse m…."_

"_I noticed the way you've been looking at him. First you were fondling over Draco but he didn't want you, and now you're moving on to his friend. Blaise is a very special guy and you're not going to have him." _

_Pansy balled her fist. What the hell? Pansy faced turned into an ugly sneer._

"_I get whatever I want, and if I wanted Blaise I could have had him when ever I wanted." _

_Renge narrowed her eyes at Pansy stepping forward._

"_I get whatever I want too, looks like someone won't be getting their way." _

'_Knock knock'_

"_Hey, Renge!" Blaise said from the other said of the door. _

"_Yes, Blaise!" Renge replied with a voice as sweet as honey, but making Pansy feel bitter._

"_I have to talk to you about something." And with that statement, the door opened and the boy peered in. _

"_Sorry, Pansy" Pansy rolled her eyes. "Whatever" She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. _

_Renge skipped to Blaise wrapping her arms around the dark-skinned boy causing him to blush pathetically and Pansy to roll her eyes at the competitive smile Renge was giving._

"_Come Blaise, and lets talk about whatever you __**want**__."__Renge said putting emphasis on the want part__**. **_

"_Um…ok, " _

_The pair left, leaving Pansy to stand there, pissed off. It was stupid, why did Renge believe Pansy wanted Blaise. _

_Pansy huffed. _

'_I don't want Blaise…at least I don't I think. Damn mind of mines!'_

**Flashback over**

Pansy balled his fist, throwing her head into her arm. She didn't like this feeling whatever she was experiencing. It was horrible. Her chest hurt, like someone had her heart in their hand and was crushing it.

She blamed damn Hunny-sempai for dragging her to the damn party and she wouldn't have seen damn Blaise kissing that damn girl.

It didn't matter about getting Blaise whether she wanted him or not. Like he ever wanted her anyway. Draco didn't love her, what the hell would her think Blaise would even love or like a horrible person like her.

No one would love someone who whored around constantly, throwing themselves at guys, who put others down to make themselves feel better, someone who was so insecure and unconfident, someone who was weak, someone like her.

Blaise wouldn't love someone like her.

Pansy clamped her eyes shut as the wave of pain hit her again. She let out of few shuddered breaths before opening her hazy eyes discovering Hunny-sempai staring at her worriedly.

Pansy blinked. She felt something wet on her face. She felt tears. 'Damn, I'm crying.' She stood up, without a word, dashing away, not wanting someone to come after her.

* * *

Um…wow, not the best chapter I've ever written but you know, it was one of those chapters where paranoia stepped in and it wouldn't work with me. I'm so pissed right now it's not funny. I feel like smashing something at this moment. The month of September doesn't like me. I've been so depress this whole month, it's sad. That or either angry, the only joy was waiting for new fan fiction. And I, being depress is not a good thing because then I start having crazy thoughts and blah. But it will get better I know. Then I fell on top of my head and almost got a concussion. My English teacher probably hates me or something. And then today, find out she's in the hospital, so now I feel so guilty because I was really angry at her. Anyways, I didn't update to talk about these issues. But I thought your lovely reviews would cheer me up. Writing back your reviews made me feel better. Anyways with reviews!!!

**Reviews**

Elena Forest: Ok, lol, making sure. That's a mystery my dear. And the point of a mystery is to figure it out or wait for the results to manifest.

AnimeFreak2468: Hello Annie!!! That's awesome. I took so long to update, they are probably out already. Thanks a bunch, your comment is very nice, and thoughtful.

SuperMangaFan89: Thanks. That is right, poor Ron. Can't catch a break for anything!!!

Hermine Jane Granger: Well, I'm updating today!!!! Lol, it's a miracle. I was going to update earlier but I was waiting on something which never happened.

Stormshadow13: Well, you are reading more. Everything question about Draco will be answered in the next chapter. Good news, I have the next chapter almost written, it just need to be typed.

1Diane: That is right my friend. That is right.

Shirokitsume: It's okay. You comment was the funniest. For some reason the strange dance reminded me of leprechauns. Lol dancing like a leprechaun the other day and my friend told me I reminded her of the Berries and Cream commercial.

PhoenixCrystal: Everyone loved that part, and thought it was funny. Which is weird? I don't know. I'm not a funny person, yet people founded that part hilarious. As for Draco, You'll see!!!!

Siren Lawliet: Thanks!!!!! I accept your kudos. Wow (O.o), I wouldn't know what to do, if I discovered my bestfriend murdered in her own apartment. Sneaky little Kaoru, hopping into people beds, first Kyouya, now Ron. Little Devil! Everyone one is up to something!!! Never know who to trust. Reason as to why Kaoru is wearing Ron's clothing is because he would look smexy in them!

flamingbunnies: I love the name, darling, but for some reason your name reminds me of burning bunnies. Anyways, yeah it was kinda mean but Draco needs to be taught a lesson.

ooo a jellybean: Everything for you. A dash more of twins on the way with a pinch of Ron. Lol, that sentence just made me hungry.

HappyGirl282: You should feel guilty. I waited eight years for that story!!! And why are there evil laughs and smirks in your comment. What happened to the sweet bubbly reviewer from chapter 13?!?!?!!? Where did she go? Lol, Well, you probably founded some of your answers to your question. And the rest will be figured out in chapter 16. Tune in!!!!

Karasu Kagami: I would probably end up doing individuals. I started on Hermione's epilogue and Tamaki's epilogue. Some people epilogues have been put together and some person show up in others epilogue, but I think it will turn out all right.


	16. Accusations Often Lead to Arguments

"Tamaki, I bake you some cookies. Would you like to taste?" One girl said, with a redden blush journeying along her already rosy cheeks.

"Only if you'll feed it to me." She turned, obviously embarrassed. Grabbing a cookie, she preceded to feed the cookie to Tamaki.

"Tamaki?"

Interrupting the romantic scene between the two, one of the freshmen spoke up. "Are the rumors true?"

'Rumors?' Tamaki thought, he never heard such things about a rumor going around.

"I'm afraid, princess, I have no……"

Suddenly, a rock came blindingly fast like a fierce whirl wind with inconceivable fury, colliding with Tamaki's forehead.

"How dare you?" Wincing at the pain, clutching his forehead, biting his lower lip afraid he might have draw blood, he peered up and there was Hermione, with an angry facial expression and hands on her hips.

The other night he saw her, she was mainly confused, in the end, they had some sort of agreement after she stood before his grandmother for him, what could he had possibly done to upset his angel.

"That hurt!" he whimpered, looking at Hermione with sad, puppy eyes.

"Don't use those sad looks on me. Behind those charming, beautiful eyes, I see the real insidious Tamaki-sempai. I stood up for you……"

Hermione put a hand to her mouth, turning away for a while, catching her breath.

"So it is true, oh my." Someone whispered.

Tamaki turned his gazed to the girls, some who stared at Hermione jealously and some watching Tamaki awaiting his reaction.

Slowly reaching out his hand, he touched Hermione's shoulder, only earning a stinging slap on the cheek and a burning fierce glare belonging to Hermione.

"Never have I meet someone so insincere, pig-headed, thick, and as selfish as you. You deserve the treatment that you earn from your grandmother. I see why she wouldn't even consider you her own grandson."

Tamaki was stunned beyond belief.

Those words, that tone, that girl, ripped through him like a dragger through flesh.

* * *

Draco quietly drummed his pale, slender fingers across the desk, humming a quiet tune; He glanced quickly at a flustered Ron, who seemed to have kept quiet, so far. "Hm… it's strange, so unlikely for Weasley to not blab this sort of thing off to everyone he knows especially Pot-head and Mud blood." Muttering to no one in particular, Draco continued to stare down Ron, who was unaware that he was being watched.

"Alright could someone turn on the television for the school news?" The class president asked in his normal timid voice. Draco rolled his eyes; no one wanted to see that crap.

Draco gaze returned to Ron who was whispering to one of the meddling twins, plus a few twisted sick fan girls, who got a kick out of seeing guy on guy action, all while looking at him, blushing. Quickly, seeing himself spotted, Ron averted his eye, while the twin and a few fan girls laughed.

His blood began boiling.

'How dare he?' Draco thought enraged, his skin tuning pinkish as he balled a fist. 'How dare that little blood traitor?'

He immediately stood, making a way over to Weasley's desk, ignoring the commands to sit down, ignoring the after-school news.

"What the hell are you doing, you little blood traitor? I expected your little friends, but muggles. You're pathetic Weasel-bee, you figured out that I was kissed by another guy and now you're letting the whole world know." A bitter laugh escaped Draco lips. "I'm surprised Weasley, you kept me in suspense, in worry, in panic, just to mess with my emotion like twisting your finger in my wound. I applaud you." Draco insane laughter rung throughout the entire class room along with his wild claps, most of who was shocked by the outburst and some who didn't believe what they saw on the television scene.

Poor Ron sat frozen his seat obviously confused and shocked by Draco outburst. Draco turned, came face to face with the television.

There on the television scene was his kissing Kyouya-sempai, but it wasn't Kyouya, it was some stranger. Draco blushed red, scanning the classroom, Ron stared at him confused, mouth opened wide unsure of what to say, some in the room were still in shock, some were disgusted and some were down right confused.

Quietness over took the room, all eyes where glued to Draco, waiting in anticipation of his next move.

Swiftly did Draco rush to his seat, slinging his bag over his shoulder, calmly exiting the classroom, no words let for him to say.

* * *

"This better be good Potter." Pansy spat, folding her arms across her chest, leaning back in the sofa, crossing her legs. Harry stared at her a moment, shocked, before ignoring the snappy girl all together.

He had enough with attitudes, from Draco, from Hermione and Pansy was just making it worst.

"I didn't want to bring it up in school, but we have a serious problem." Harry pulled out the black envelope, and passed it to Hermione for inspection. The dark- hair male watching as the britches witch of their age, skimmed the letter, expression going from solemn to shock.

"That's impossible! I mean all of us were careful. Unless someone used magic while we were here, Ronald did you?"

Ron looked up surprise, obviously something else on his mind.

"Did you use magic while here?" Hermione asked in an accusing tone. Blaise gently took the parchment from Hermione, silently reading to himself.

"Why the bloody hell would you attack me first? You might not think of me as responsible as you and Harry, but don't go accusing me first. Ask one of those, bloody future death eaters! Have some bloody faith in me!" Ron exploded, for the first time turning red out of annoyance.

"I'm just asking Ronald!" Hermione snapped back.

"Well, just because your little snogging mate spilled the beans doesn't give you any right to snap us all day!"

Gripping the table Hermione leaned forward, gritting her teeth. "You know, you would sound much more intelligent with your mouth shut."

"At least, I can keep mines closed!" Hermione gasped angrily.

"Enough!" Harry shouted, leaving the two to glare at each other.

"There is no time for fights; we need to find this person. So, I 'm going to go and track down this person and get some answers."

"Not without me!" Hermione interrupted.

"And me." Ron added, glaring at Hermione.

"Aw, Potter, the know-it-all and side kick want to come with you on your little heroic adventure." Pansy teased, smirking like her usually self.

"I'm glad someone knows, maybe then they will force us to leave this hellhole." Pansy stood, exiting the room.

Harry and the others watched her go, surprise by the words the came from her mouth.

"I told you, it was one of them!" Ron shouted, earning a slapping on the head from Hermione.

* * *

Pansy jolted up, panting frantically from the nightmare she had just experienced, the once sleeping girl looked around, drawing up her knees, hugging them closely. Taking in deep breaths, Pansy called to mind the nightmare that had shaken her, but for the life of her could remember anything.

Pansy slipped out of bed, careful not to wake her roommate.

Pansy crept through the house finally making it to the kitchen.

Hearing a girlish high-pitched scream, and a crunching crash, Pansy jumped in the air, ran for the lights, pulling out her wand, (reason as to why she would have her wand on her this moment and time of night will be left to the readers imagination), and flickered on the lights.

Sitting on the floor blushing fiercely was Blaise, with a stool toss over, broken glass, water, and blood everywhere. Pansy looked at Blaise's arm.

"You're bleeding." She stated.

"It's nothing, really." Blaise explained, picking himself off the floor.

"Yeah, right!" Stepping over the broken shards of glass, Pansy dragged the reluctant, injured boy to a stool.

She went to the sink, fetched a rag, and warmed it up with water.

"What were you doing down here, besides scaring the hell out of me?" Blaise asked, chuckling, followed by a small wince.

"I could ask the same." She replied.

There was a moment of silence.

"I couldn't sleep." He replied honestly.

Pansy twisted off the faucet moving over to Blaise, dodging shards of glass. "Me either." Responding truthfully, she said.

Checking for any broken pieces in the boys arm, and then placing the warm cloth over his wound, she earned another wince from Blaise.

"Stop being a baby." Pansy laughed.

"You know, I could have done all of this myself." Blaise said, looking at his arm, enjoying the blush he was receiving from Pansy.

"I know." She mumbled quietly. "I just wanted to do it. Someone part of it is my fault."

"Are your mother inclinations kicking in early?" Pansy lightly shoved Blaise, dabbing his wound gently.

"Shut-up or that won't be the only injury you'll get tonight." Blaise smiled. "Surprisingly, I'm okay with that." Rolling her eyes, Pansy laughed. "Naughty Blaise, what would your girlfriend think of this conversation." Pansy joked, earning a frown from Blaise.

"Girlfriend?" he question, obviously confused. "You know, Renge. The one who always hugs you and peck you on the cheek and stuff like that, things usually girlfriends do." Stating her comment slow as if she was talking to a five year old child, Pansy rolled her eyes. Blaise shook his head and chuckle lightly. "What's so funny?" she asked frowning slightly, pinching his arm, as she placed a bandage of his arm, "Renge…my girlfriend?" Blaise laughed. "Pansy, shocked, never heard Blaise laugh so much. Such a beautiful laughter, "I only kissed her once and that was by accident." Blaise said through his laughter. Pansy stared at the laughing boy, somewhat amused and somewhat embarrassed and yet somewhat happy. So Blaise wasn't with Renge and that kiss happened by mistake and should have never happened. But that didn't explain Renge part and why she tried so hard to tick Pansy off. 'Then again she was show traits of a delusional, psychotic, love-sick women serial killer.' Pansy shrugged her shoulders, when she looked back at Blaise; he was staring at her with a weird gaze in his eyes.

"Ummm" Pansy turned away, blushing madly.

"All done" Pansy began to shift from one foot to the other, feeling uncomfortable being in the midst of that gaze.

"Oh" Blaise retorted. "Sorry, about that." He apologized. "You're really something special." He added.

"You're weird." Pansy backed away slowly, nearly stumbling, luckily Blaise quick reflexes sprung into action pulling her against his chest, arms wrapped protectively around her.

Pansy looked up again at Blaise and that same distant look was there, which was creeping her out.

Only did she stare at him, her body frozen on the spot. Blaise leaned forward gently capturing her lips. Pansy let herself indulge in the kiss, closing her eyes, her mind and letting the stressing thoughts melt away.

Then sense came back to her. The guy that she couldn't have was kissing her.

Roughly shoving Blaise, she rushed out the kitchen, ignoring his confused look.

Who the hell did he think he was, kissing her like that? Sweeping her off her feet like Cinderella? He could go around as he pleased playing with other people emotions, though Pansy have done that to plenty of other people, but it wasn't going to happen to her.

She was one princess that didn't need any saving.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, I know……You all probably been wondering where have I've been, but let me say. I have been on the internet not much in a long time (due to family reasons), plus I've been adding some new lifestyle changes in so I won't feel as sad as I was feeling and its working. Plus I can't seem to control my brain, but slow but surely, I'm trying. Trying to keep up my grades and stuff like that. Trying to complete other tasks (sorry, HappyGirl828) But now I'm back and I'm ready!!!!!!!! *sniffles* It's kinda sad…..only 4 chapters left before the prologue.

**Reviews**

HappyGirl282: Hello love, I miss you! It's been a long time. Apparently, I dropped off the face of the earth…but I'm back and content!!!! Thanks for the little dance!!! I would love to tell you everything, but you'll have to wait to about next chapter or whatever. Aaaawwww poor Pansy, I feel sorry for her too.

Elena Forest: I'm sorry; I made you wait patiently for this chapter. MY bad, you're too lazy to work it out!!!! How could you!?!?!?!……wait, that sounds like me too. Lazy and impatient….good match

realistjoker: Indeed they are hot and would be even hotter together!!!!!!! We could only wait and wish………*daydream* Yuummmmmmmm *nosebleed*

Siren Lawliet: -Le gasp back- I know, it's so much suspense for one to handle!!!!!!!! *mysterious voice* All your questions will be answer soon, child. *normal voice* Maybe you are sensing something right. *wink*

CardcaptorSakura16: What did you think Tamaki did? Maybe he didn't do anything? Maybe Hermione did it? Maybe the muffin man did????? *gasp* *grumble* Darn Muffinman!!!

ShiroKitsume: I'm so sorry, I've fail you as a writer!!!! I deserve not to write anymore. How come I leave out the Draco angst? She killed him alright……with words!

SnowDusk: I know, could have done better. I believe this chapter is better and long then last time. Thanks, it probably would, so the readers could have seen what was in Kaoru's mind. If only I had your brain. *stares at you with a creepy stare*

ooo a jellybean: So many answers to one question. You will know…soon. And indeed a jealous Hikaru is cute…..so cute like ep. 16 when he was jealous of Haruhi's old friend. I nearly died from his facial expression.

-MoonxStar-: No know, would never have guessed in their whole entire life that they would feel sorry for Pansy!!!!

1Diane: Thanks, I'm feeling much better. Muffin Man strike again!!!!!!!!! The bastard!!!!

flamingbunnies: I didn't, so thanks for the info, I use to watch that show all the time! Until Cartoon Network started putting Live-action shows of the channel. What the heck??????

Loonalily: Thanks, I know I'm looking good. Lol, besides my good looks. Lol, I'm glad you're enjoying my story.

PhoenixCrystal: That information will be left to the readers imaginations. I know, boo me, but I couldn't make up any good juicy rumors to be made up. So lazy…..

Sabaku no Sable: Lol, best comment ever!!!!!! Yes, those entire things are true! I couldn't stop laughing at your comment. I applaud my dear.

Hand Over the Bishies: Maybe, with Ron you never know!!!!! So unpredictable, and for the rumors, someone could easily guess the rumors going around. And sorry for the long wait.


	17. Finding something that Doesn't Want to

_**In the school Hallway**_

"Hey, wait up!" One of the twins yelled, trailing behind Ron breathlessly with the other twin chasing after him.

"Hi, Kaoru and Hikaru" Ron said absentmindedly.

"Where are you heading?"

"Home, I guess…Hermione went to the Host club for something, and Harry is…." Ron paused; there was no way of explaining what Harry was doing without risking the possibility of him spilling their secret.

"Is doing some work."

"You could always hang out with us until Harry and Hermione are done?" One of the twins suggested, causing the swoons from the passing by girls and a blush to blossom along Ron's pale cheek. Ron peered over Kaoru's shoulder and at Hikaru, who stood there frowning at Ron, head phones on his ears letting the music blast away.

"Um…I think I'll just wait until they are done. Thanks for the offer though, Kaoru." Ron replied uneasily. Kaoru froze in mid spot, in which Ron corked an eyebrow, he wondered if he had insulted the twins again.

"What's my name?" Kaoru asked hopefully by then Hikaru headphones were off and he too was staring at Ron curiously.

"You're Kaoru," Ron said pointing Kaoru. "And that's Hikaru right there." A gleeful smile spread across the boy's lips.

"How did you know that?" Hikaru questioned. And finally Ron figured out why the twins were looking at him weirdly. He finally figured out which twin was Kaoru and which twin was Hikaru. The older twin grimaced, his eyes narrowed sharply at the red head ginger before him.

"I don't know maybe it's because he spends more time with me, but he is possibly a little creepier than you." Kaoru narrowed his eyes, huffing as he folded his arms like a little child.

"Kaoru is less rash when it comes to situations also vs you attacking the situation with full speed." Ron tapped his chin thoughtfully.

* * *

_**Hallway**_

When Hermione scroll along the hallway of the third music room, she was surprised to find out that the Host club was closed today. Not that she was going to the Host Club to see Tamaki or anything like that, she just needed to talk to Haruhi, or least that was what she convinced herself.

"Sorry, Hermione, Tamaki-sempai canceled today." The person, whom Hermione was looking for, said. Hermione shook her head quickly. No, she was not looking for him, nor did she want to either.

"Actually, I was looking for you." Hermione interupted Haruhi's statement, laughing nervously as a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"Ok, what do you want then?" The brunette asked tilting her head to the side.

"Wel…" Hermione struggled.

"I was wondering…if Ron gave you…back that pen he borrowed a few days ago." At that moment Hermione wanted to palmed herself right in the face. Here she, the brightest witch of their age, and she couldn't come up with a simple yet believable pretense as too why she was here. A quiet laugh escaped Haruhi's lips.

"Um… he didn't but that's okay." Hermione frowned, they both know why she was here, why didn't Haruhi ask.

"I keep telling him, he needs to be more responsible. But he never listens, so stubborn." Laughing some more, Haruhi put her hands in front of her.

"Really, it's okay. Now, I'll be leaving." The girl said slowly backing away. It kept bothering Hermione as to why Haruhi didn't ask.

"Wait, don't you want to know…" "Already do, someone told me. Tamaki yelled at you for not keeping that night a secret and you hit him with a rock and screamed at him. And he told you that you belong in England and should have never come." Hermione eyes widen. What sick person would make up such a vicious rumor? That definitely didn't happen.

"No, that's not what happened at all! Some…."

"Someone completely made it up." Haruhi finished, with a knowing looking.

"Tamaki's own grandmother won't acknowlege her own grandson. He spends his time trying to earn love from someone who is so reluctant and caught up in their pride and reputation. His mother is lost somewhere in France and he's never allowed to see her again because of his grandmother hatred. His father, he rarely sees. He doesn't have the warm, loving family like most people, like you have. I think no one deserve that kind of treatment, not even Tamaki-sempai. Tamaki -sempai is the most sincere person ever. It might not come off like, but he always manages to find the good in people…" Haruhi calmly paused, before taking in a deep breath.

"Sorry, for that. I…need to go home to get dinner on the stove. See you later." And with that last statement, Haruhi was gone. Hermione sat on the floor, waiting for her wobbling knees to stop shaking. Never in her life did she feel so dumb and humiliated and it was painful. Then Tamaki came to mind. He probably felt this today at lunch and it probably felt ten times worst, with their little audience.

Her judgmental manner and false assumptions lead her into this guilt.

* * *

**_Down the hall, around the corner_**

Haruhi turned away from Hermione. Of course, she remembered when she was ignorant to Tamaki's situation. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't have exposed so much in such a manner, but even on the out side, Hermione might seem logical and rational, but she was capable of feeling emotions. Something inside told Haruhi that when Hermione experienced emotions, it came like a forest fire capricious and inevitable.

Haruhi glanced at the watch in her wrist deciding that she had enough time to scurry to the market and fix dinner before her father could make it home.

"Haruhi," A familiar voice called. The sound startled her, it had been days since she had last heard that voice directed at her.

"Are you waiting for Hermione?" Harry averted his green eyes, placing a hand behind his back.

"Actually no…., is the Host club the only club that occupies the Third Music Room." Haruhi quirked an eyebrow.

Such a strange question?

Haruhi found Harry's recent behavior strange, not that he did act a tad abnormal, anyways. She noticed how Harry looked at her strangely, avoided her, or when she tried talking to him, he would make an excuse to leave the room. Haruhi couldn't help to think she had done something wrong to offend Harry the night of the storm.

"No, the third music room is the Host Club's permanent location." Haruhi said, Harry's face dropped as if he was disappointed about something.

"But that doesn't include those crazy pop up doors that random appear from the Dark Magic Club." She mused. Harry eyes brighten, and a curious grin spread.

"Dark Magic Club?" He asked. She nodded.

"Thanks," He said, ran straight past the girl.

Not a goodbye or anything.

* * *

_**Later at the Mansion**_

"Are you going to tell me about today or am I going to have to retell it for you?" Silence was Blaise only replied in the dim room, where Draco laid in his bed, sheets pulled over him.

"I'm guessing this is the reason as to why you have been acting strange, I can presume." Again no answer, Blaise proceeded to sit on Draco's bed.

"Fine, then if you don't reply, I'm going to be force to retell the accounts of the story with my own point of view." There was still no answer, but he received a slight movement from the hiding blonde.

"It was a cold December, and the very mean and grump Draco Malfoy was on his mean and grumpy pillage to terrorized the muggles of Japan." A statement that earned him a kick.

"When Draco stopped dead in his tracks as the most bea……handsome creature passed his way. At that moment, and at that time, Draco knew he wanted him. The practical lust and craving was building in him as he stared at desirable beauty. Finally Draco couldn't take it anymore, grabbing the beauty by his shirt, Draco proceeded to drag his victim into a library, where they…."

"Shut the hell up!" Draco yelled, sitting up, glaring dangerously at Blaise.

"Now, there you are." Blaise exclaimed cheerfully, before scooting next to Draco, resting on the head board.

"Now, talk!" At was really entertaining for Blaise to watch the most calm person he know, to sigh terribly before banging his head several times against Blaise, himself.

"It's embarrassing. I rather not talk about how it happened? I will tell you that I accidentally told Weasel. Then I thought Weasel-bee told some people, then I completely exposed myself and then I turned around and a picture of me kissing some bloody guy appears!" Draco vented, a hand threading through his silk locks. Blaise shrugged his shoulders.

"So are you attracted to males? Have some pent up desires that I don't know about."

"I don't know……I'm unsure…..I haven't really thought about it before."

"Completely understandable." Blaise said, nodding.

"Shut the hell up, if you're not going to say something to make me feel better."

"It's official, you're definitely homosexual. If you haven't notice I'm a guy and so, it is not my duty to make you feel better." Draco only scowled before punching Blaise in the armed, as he leaned his head on the other's shoulder.

"Leave me alone, I want to feel better!"

"Well, I don't know how to do that. Of course you are probably humiliated, you pride crushed. The only thing I can offer to make you feel better is me, maybe, use me as a little punching bag or doll as you wish" Turning to Draco with serious eyes, Blaise notice Draco biting his lips obviously contemplating over this.

"Re-remember you…gave me permission." His voice a little shaky, Draco said. Blaise couldn't understand why Draco would be nervous about hitting him. Of course, it was rash to tell Draco to hit him as much as he liked. But he considered Draco a friend and if hitting him would heal Draco pride, than it was well worth it.

"I gave permission." Blaise reassured, sitting up, closing his eyes. Seconds tick by like hours, but Blaise didn't feel a punch at all.

"Are you going to hit me already or are you are waiting to surprise me as soon as I open my eyes." Blaise chuckled.

"I am going to do it! Don't rush me." Draco snapped, immediately Blaise could hear uncertainty and anxiety in the blonde's voice, in which he couldn't understand why was Draco have such difficulty hitt…..

Blaise lost all concentration he was pushed backwards and a pair of lips with crushed painfully against his. With his eyes opening wide, Blaise found Draco straddling him, kissing him hard. It was weird and wrong and all sorts of things, but it was for Draco. He understood that the boy was inconceivably confused. So Blaise relaxed into the kiss, and decided to tough it out for Draco stake.

Resting a hand on Draco hips, Blaise felt Draco hand creeping up his shirt, lightly pinching his skin giving him feelings he knew he shouldn't be getting. Blaise began swatting at the hand creeping up his shirt, with only earned him a small bite enough for him to gasp softly and allow Draco's tongue to slip in exploring exotic places it shouldn't. Ok, now this was definitely wrong, but his body couldn't distinguish that, all the small groans Draco produced out of him.

"Draco….." Blaise mumbled feebly, a heavy coat of arousal in his voice.

"Hey, Dinne…." The door immediately swung opened and a shock Ron Weasley stood in to the doorway, someone would have thought he was experiencing a cardiac arrest at the moment.

"Bloody hell" he mumbled light-headed Blaise and Draco immediately parted, blushing like little school girls at Ron.

"I……I….um..yeah." Ron bolted from the room quickly.

Blaise looked at Draco, whose hair was muddled and sweaty, lips red and swollen like little cherries, eyes a little darkened. Draco looked up at Blaise.

"I think I'm a poof, Blaise." He said, before leaning back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"It's ok; I think I learned something new about myself." The blonde boy turned his head to his best friend.

"What would that be?"

"I think I'm bisexual." Then the two boys burst into laughter.

"Did you see Weasley's face? He looked like he pissed his pants right on the spot." Both boys began to laugh harder at the image of Ron's scared visage.

"Poor boy, I think that……. will be about most of the action…… he'll get in his life…. time." Blaise said in between laughs.

"Speaking of action……" Draco said, innocently.

"No Draco, we're not going for a second go, I was just kidding about the bisexual thing, and you know I like Pansy. I didn't even know you were going to kiss me!" Blaise blurted, now recalling his emotions of frustration.

"You gave me permission" Draco whined.

"To punch me!" Draco looked at Blaise before, rolling his eyes and laughing.

"It couldn't hurt to ask again."

* * *

A/N: Yeah…..um…..I know, I know, I know!!! You are all like ready to kill the hell out of me, and I don't blame you. So much has happened since November. Not being able to get on the internet, exams, school, Evil English class, National Honor Society, the new Wii that my cousin brought and so much. But luckily the more the year progress, the more I'll be able to update. Anyways, the important thing is that I updated and for yaoi lovers of the world, there is a piece of it in there for you! And since your reviews are from last year, I won't answer them this time, but I definitely will for my next review. And thanks for those who have stuck with my story and have reviewed and read it, it means a lot to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
